A Grim Reaper Quest
by ItMr.Lux
Summary: When Ragna The Bloodedge has finally beat Hazama and closing his eyes for good, so Ragna can finally relax... can he? well until he met Arceus and he offer Ragna a new life in The Pokémon World.
1. Prologue

**HI this is lux the writer(just to make sure) and I here to write a story that want to try so this is my first time so sorry if I messed up on something, but here you go and enjoy.**

**I DON'T own pokemon or blzablue I made for entertainment purpose only**

**I only own the story and oc.**

A Grim Reaper Quest

***Dark Void***

…

…

…

''It dark…''

''What happen?''

''D-Did I die?''

''Who am I''

''Who…who…''

Who was this person, well this man's name is Ragna The Bloodedge, the Grim Reaper but how did Ragna get there, well go back a bit and see or ''read'' what happens to him?

***The Forbidden Gate***

There was a giant gate and beyond this gate was ''The Boundary'' and with unlimited power, but one man wanted this power and will do everything to get this power but someone wants to stop him that someone name is ''Ragna the Bloodedge''

Ragna is fighting his greatest enemy of his life ''Hazama Terumi'' the man who took everything from him, Ragna was searching for him for a long time and he was **Not** going to let him go but he was having a hard time as he was kneeling down in front of the green-haired.

''eh-ahahahAHAHAH!'' the twisted snake was laughing that the grim reaper ''IS **THAT** YOU GOT!?, YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME AND AFTER ALL THESE YEARS, YOU'RE STILL WEAK!'' said Hazama with disappointment.

''Y-YOU, **YOU!'' **Ragna was filled with anger and rage, he work so hard for this, and he is was, kneeing and losing to this Asshole.

''AND I WAS THINKING YOU CAN ACTUALLY KILL ME BUT YOU MASS UP LIKE ALWAYS, AND YOUR WEAK LIKE ALWAYS, AND YOUR NOTHING LIKE **ALWAYS'' **Hazama was now laughing louder and Ragna just **HAD IT**, Ragna was about to lose control but something stops him, but what was it?.

Then Ragna turn around to see his brother Jin, who was lying on the ground trying to get up with all his might''b-brother'' Jin said with a weak voice

Then see Noel who kneeling next to Jin ''R-Ragna'' with a sad and sorrow voice and on the edge of crying.

Rachel was kneel was well but just at Ragna and nodded and back at Hazama

''…''Ragna with all his rest of his strength, Ragna stands up and walks toward Hazama with his weapon ready to kill the snake.

''Huh?'' Hazama was a bit surprise, but it was over shadow by how piss he was, '' Well No Matter, I just kill you NOW!'' Hazama then throw his weapon ''Ouroboros'', and it hit Ragna right on his chest, he choked up some blood but this didn't stop him he kept on going.

Hazama was shocked for a second, but he was now really pissed ''HOW YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME LOOK BAD RAGNA!?'' as he now pulled Ragna to him with his knife ready, ''YOU DIE HERE YOU WASTE AND I TAKE YOUR ANOTHER ARM''. Hazama wanted Ragna to die so bad that he forgets that the grim reaper still had his weapon.

As Hazama stab Ragna in the side of his neck it was over for both of them, Hazama feel I sharp pain in his chest and as he looks down Ragna weapon ''bloodscythe'' have impaled Hazama in the hearts and start choking up blood, and he eyes was shot open as he stare at the blade in his chest.

Hazama cough up some blood and he didn't want to be killed here, and not by **HIM** of all people, as he lose his grip of his knife he step away of the Grim Reaper ''I-I CAN'T DIE AND NOT TO YOU, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!?'' and he made a run for the gate.

''I NOT LETTING YOU GETAWAY!'' and he runs after the snake ''YOU DIE HERE YOU BASTARD!'' and with his last bit of strength went into bloodedge and transform into it scythe form and with his final blow Ragna Slash Hazama in two.

''…!?'' Hazama eyes was wide as he top half hit the ground and he saw his bottom half was still standing, as his body was lying on the hard ground and he looks up at the gate ''n-no I was…so…close…'', the twisted snake was taking it all in, he was finish and he was killed by the little shit, then he turn his body to look at Ragna ''I See you…in h-hell, ehahahahaHAHA-ha…ha…ha…'' as Hazama's eyes roll back and with his final breath, Hazama Terumi was Dead.

Ragna has finally done it he kill Hazama Terumi the one who ruined his life and one who ended his life,''damn..it'' Ragna fell over on the ground face first and coughing up blood fast and not stopping, but Ragna smile, as he felt a giant burned was finally lifted ''I finally...*cough*...did it'' and in the corner of his eyes he sees Jin, Noel and Rachel running toward him.

''B-Bother!'' Jin said with a shakily and sad voice as he flip his brother body over to his back ''no, NO!'' Jin was now crying all his emotions out and this is the last thing he ever wanted to happened to him.

Noel was crying with jin, Rachel staring at Ragna and with a single tear you''…idiot''

as the group was staring at the Grim Reaper bleeding out, and this time all of them have the feeling not ever Ragna can survive this and he knew it was well as he felt his energy was fading away.

''…Jin'' Ragna said with happy tone ''take care Noel for me, Okay''

''…O-of course…I-I promise'' jin said with a smile.

''Noel'' Ragna looked at the blonde-haired girl.

''Yes Ragna'' Noel lean in to hear him.

''Noel...'' Ragna with a big grin ''gets better at cooking'' at first he was smiling but the smile turn to an serious look ''I really mean it''

Noel smile and laughs ''I will...I will'' and she hold onto to Jin and cry uncontrollably, and Jin hold Noel and he sheath some tears as well.

''And rabbit'' Ragna turns to the final one the twin-tail vampire ''I miss you, you damn bloodsucker'' with a small smiles

Rachel doesn't yell at Ragna, but she laugh and this was a really rare sight, and ever more rare was Ragna was the one who made her laugh'' and I miss you too, you white hair bamboo.''

And as look up into the sky one final time as he saw the sky was simple and he hope he can finally rest, as he hears his friend and his brother cry and he shut his eyes for good, soon after his heart stopped as well his breath, Ragna the bloodedge is finally at peace with a calm smile on his face.

***Dark Void***

…

…

…

''oh right, that happen'' Ragna was remember what happened to him and he still wondering why he was...he didn't what to call this, he was conscious, so what was this?

''so is this hell or heaven?, *sigh* I really die, so how-'' right before he could finish he sentences a giant ball appear in front of him ''What The F-''.

The ball of light than form into some sort of white creature on four legs and a golden ring or something around its body with red eyes and then the creature spoke ''**Greeting, Ragna The Bloodedge''.**

…

…

…

''What?'' Ragna was confused and white and gold thing was talking to him.

''**You wondering who I am, correct**?''.

Ragna nodded, and he thinking to himself 'what the hell!?'' as he was talking to this...creature

''**Well I** **ARCEUS**, **Creator of the pokemon world and I am here to offer you to a have another chance to live'' **the one name ''**Arceus**'' was offering Ragna another chance to live.

Ragna was really confused, 'what the fuck is a Pokémon!?, and what does it want?' and he back to the present, so he asks ''What do you want from me?'' Ragna asks this ''**Arceus''**

''…**I only ask you help me'' Arceus **said '' **My Universe is in grave danger and you can help me''**

''And why me?'' Ragna question **Arceus** again.

''**Because you have the strength to help and the skill, but you lack the wisdom of my world'**

''Why send me there if I don't know anything about your world? And can't you do it, since your the creator''

''**And here my second reasons, I know you can get it, you needed to know what you are going against it so I send you thought time before it happened and third I can't go anywhere near it and I turn back time, 7 times but the 6****th**** time I was almost caught by it and I can not get caught or it all over for my universe'' Arceus **said with defeat**.**

''So this thing is a pokemon?'' Ragna was getting tired of this, 'seriously what the hell is a Pokémon?''

''**It not a pokemon, but it involved them''. Arceus **said**.**

Ragna was some how more confused, pretty sure he head will exploded but he wanted to ask one thing ''okay one more question?''

''**Go ahead my child and tell me what you need?''.**

''can I have my past memory AND have no family?'' Ragna asked.

Now it was **Arceus** turn to be confused ''**and why this?'' Arceus **question the White-Haired Grim Reaper.

''Because...'' he remember his sibling and he love them and he no another family, ''I don't want cause pain to a new family'' as he said that he drop his head, ''and I want to my remember old one'' Ragna said with a simple and clear answer but with a little bit of sadden.

**Arceus **was thinking about this and he understand why he want this and he nodded his head, **''…Very well and one more thing I well granted you the ''Azure Grimoire'' you will need this on your quest.**

''okay, but why?'' Ragna stare at **Arceus**

'' **You ask a lot of questions, but the ''Azure Grimoire'' is powerful and dangerous but I know you can control it and this will stop the infection from spreading.**

when **Arceus** said that, Ragna notice something ''wait infections?, what you mean?'' Ragna was now questioning Arceus more.

''**Ragna I talk about that later and I will tell you, but not now'' **Ragna just stare at Arceus.

Ragna didn't like to be in the dark but he had to trust it, ''Fine, but you better tell me, you got it''.

**Arceus **nodded and spoke **''Ragna The Bloodedge, I Arceus, hereby granted you a new life in the pokemon world and be safe on your quest'' **and **Arceus **Being glowing with golden light, but Ragna remember something.

''Wait you never told me What the hell is a pokemo-''before Ragna could finish Ragna was sent to the pokemon world in a golden light.

''**Good luck Ragna and we will meet again soon".**

***Somewhere in Kanto***

''Sir, Project Z is finally complete and we all set for the plan'', the woman was wearing a white lab coat and with glasses and have short pink hair with pink eyes as well and she was a bit short but she was reading a clipboard.

''Thank you, and Lassie and how are the others doing on they part?'' ask a man with dark hair and wear a black suit with a red R symbol and under it was a red turtle neck and a Persian by his side.

''Team Galactic and The Cult Of Perfection have finished, but they wait until the others are done and team Aqua and team Magna are having trouble with the supply, team Plasma and Flare are still on hold and project Mew is going on be right on schedule, and…'' Lassie was now scared looking at the last report on her clipboard.

''What is it?'' the man said wanted to know what going on.

''…we still can't find your son, sir'' Mary now hiding behind her clipboard.

''…'' the man looked at Lassie ''…come back to if you have any update about Project Z and Project Mew, nothing else''.

''But sir-'' Lassie to talk to the man.

''I SAID!'' the man shot up from his chair but he sat back down'' talk to me when you any update about Project Z and Project Mew, you understand?'' the man said with a dark tone.

Lassie was scared but she got the word out ''Y-yes sir'' Lassie then walk away.

''…'' the man put out a picture of him with a woman with red hair holding a baby with little bit of red hair, ''...'' then putting the picture away.

**Author Note**

**Woah. Thank you whoever read this far and I hope you guy like and I love making this and maybe I can upload more if I can so for now and I have a ''idea'' for Ragna team but I think some people not agreed to some but, I just try and thank again for reading.**

**This is Lux OUT**

**Ver. 3.0 (Dec, 27, 2019)**

**So ''Ver'' is where I change Chapter for the plot or I need to clean up and so I looked over my stories and this will first of many and something tell me I right, but hey I always write and nothing can stop me... well if my laptop charger is broken or gone but with that.**

**This is Lux Out**


	2. Knowing the Basic

**HI this is Lux again and I wanted to say one thank one last time and I going to continue on this because I just want to and I have some idea at the end, but stay tune and enjoy.**

***Unknown Location***

''Now where did that pokemon run off too?" said an old man but he was cut off by bright light coming from his window ''Huh!?'' as the old man looked up at the sky he watched as a ball of golden light crash into the forest not far from where the man was ''this day is getting more wonderful'' the man then see the pokemon he was looking for, ran into the forest ''guess I have no choice now'' as the man got some Pokeball and ran into the forest after the pokemon.

***Virdian Forest***

…'what did I get myself into?' there laying on the ground was Ragna and finally open his eyes and he sees a cloudy sky 'and that ''**Arceus''** never told me what the hell is a ''Pokemon'' and he was sent me off to a random forest and Never told me what am I supposed to do' Ragna was thinking about what to do now, Ragna was now ticked off and thought out loud'' Some God.''

''**I Heard that'' Arceus **was right behind Ragna

''What The Hell!?'' Ragna shot up from the ground ''**Arceus**!?,what are are doing here!?''

''…'' **Arceus **just stare at Ragna.

''What?'' with a confused tone.

''…'' still staring at Ragna.

*sigh* ''okay I sorry, happy?''

''…**I forgive you…for now'' Arceus **then stop his glare.

''Okay, can you unless tell me what am I support to do'' Ragna now getting tired of this.

''**No'' **

''WHAT WHY?'' Ragna want answers Now.

''**Ragna, I know you confused but trust me, all will come in time, and I will be watching you but I will not answer everytime you call for me'' Arceus **said with a calm voice.

''Whatever'' Ragna then rolls his eyes.

''…**Ragna someone coming and with that, I leave you and I see you again soon''. Arceus** then disappear.

''Wait a second'' but nothing ''great now what?'' under his breath.

''you there'' said an unknown voice ''are you okay there boy''.

'boy?' Ragna then look at the old man, the old man he had brown hair and with a red button shirt a simple white coat on and plain brown pants nothing about the was suspicious, but his hand there was a ball, 6 in total one in his hand and the rest was on his belt it was ball with a red top and a white bottom, with a button in the middle

''…'' Ragna didn't what to say or do.

''Can you talk?'' ask the old man

''Yes, and who are you?'' as soon he said that he notice something, 'wait why is my voice different? And my clothes' Ragna look at his body, he was smaller and his voice was younger and his weapon ''bloodscythe'' is gone.

''Oh good then well my name is Professor Samuel Oak and what your?'' And the Professor Oak put away the Red ball.

'My name'…he not sure what to do should he use his old name? or make one up? but he went with, ''I-it Ragna'' he got nothing else.

''I see, do you have any pokemon on you, this forest is dangerous?'' Oak asks when studying Ragna.

''What is a pokemon?'' after Ragna said what a pokemon, Oak was confused, pokemon was everywhere you looked high up in the cloud, deep in the sea and in the darkest cave and oak was thinking this kid was crazy or something, but then again he fell out of the sky but something tells him not to asked.

Oak tries to figure out about this boy but asks another question ''do you have any idea about pokemon or where you are?''.

Ragna shakes his head ''I have no idea''.

Oak has to ask one more thing ''Do you have any memory?''

Ragna doesn't answer, but he did give one without saying anything, he did have memory but not from this life.

''… now I can't leave a kid out here, come on'' as Oak start to walk back to his lab.

Ragna was thinking what to do, 'well I have nowhere else to go' Ragna ran up to Oak and started to walk with him.

''…Thank...'' Ragna simply said.

Oak turned to Ragna ''no problem my boy'' and thought 'what is that arm?' as Professor Oak was looking at Ragna's arm.

Ragna caught professor oak looking at it and thought 'great now what am I going do' as he looks down at his right arm 'I know **Arceus **give me the ''Azure Grimoire'' back but why my voice and why my old clothes as well?'.

As they were walking there was a shadow behind a tree and Ragna seen it and without a warning, Ragna rushed toward the shadow and the shadow wasn't fast enough and the professor couldn't see him as well, then Ragna got ahold of this shadow by it back and saw it was brown like puppy with a white mare and a white tip on it tail 'what is this?'.

The creature was scare and staring at Ragna ''ah you caught that Eevee'' oak said with a smile '' this one escape from my lab'' inform Ragna ''Now let go back to my lab'' and professor oak started to walk again.

''wait where is this ''Lab'' of your'' Ragna asks.

Professor stops and turns around ''Why in pallet town of course''.

''Pallet…Town'' as Ragna looked at the ''Eevee'' and though 'Great?' and started to walk along with the professor 'damn it I not fast enough, but I not slow either' Ragna was a bit mad at **Arceus **but he has to trust **Arceus** and hope for something good out of this.

***Pallet Town***

Ragna was looking around this small town, a great view of plain of fresh grass and cool-warm breeze and more of these pokemon in the sky, as he walked the down the road well holding the ''Eevee'' with the professor and something caught he eyes, he saw four kids, 3 boys, and 1 girl.

One of they is wearing a red jacket with white sleeve and under it is a black shirt and with red and white hat cap a blue jean pants and white shoes and a spiky hair and finally a yellow backpack

The kid right next to him had a blue jacket with white sleeve under it was a black and with a hat cap as same as the kid before but this one has a symbol on it and blue jean as well and he has marks on his face, and he has green gloves and green backpack on with white shoes

'Are there two bothers or something?' Ragna though as he looked at the two, then turn to the other two.

One of they have a purple sweater on with a green and yellow necklace with blue pant and wearing brown boots and brown spiky hair and a brown backpack as well this one was talking to two boys and talking about something about ''The Pokemon League'' or something but he turned to the last one.

The girl had long dark hair With a Cyan shirt and with a red skirt and white sun hat and red highlight and with cyan socks with a yellow handbag on her sides and she watched the two boys wrestling and laughing.

''Oh, you want to meet them'' Oak notice Ragna staring at the group of kids.

''No, maybe later'' then started to walk again, then Ragna was looking at the blue jacket kid 'there somethings about that kid, but what is it'.

Then the blue jacket kid looked at Ragna but It was hard for him to do as he was being in choke-hold by his brother 'who that guy?' but the young boy snap out of it by his brother.

''Hey, Ash you never stop when we wrestle, what up?'' said his brother.

''Oh, nothing Red, but who that?'' Ash then points at Ragna and Oak and still in the hold.

Red looked that Ragna '' I have no idea, you guys'' Red ask the two.

''I don't'' then she thought as she looked at Ragna 'but he kind of cute' then smile.

'what grandpa doing with that random stranger' the third boy though then spoke ''Who cares, and beside it don't matter we going to be leaving soon, remember ashy boy'' with a bit of dick tone.

''Oh come on Gary maybe he joining us'' then Gary shot an looked at the girl ''what?''.

''Come on Leaf that long shot… 25 Pokedollars?'' Gary asked with a grin.

''deal, and no take-back'' then they shake hands.

Ash and his Brother said in a union ''there two.''

***Professor Oak Lab***

As Ragna look inside it was big and have a lot of machines and this reminds of him of Kokonoe lab but less high tech and smell less…and less dark.

''well Ragna welcome to my lab and you see in the back there a lot pokemon, feel free to look" Oak walked to a computer.

And Ragna did so and looked outside and shocked enough to let go of Eevee''…Woah''

There were pokemon anywhere in the, in the pound, in the sky as well and all different species of them, there were ton an of pokemon, a flow of birds in the sky, a horse on fire and it looked like it wasn't in pain, a giant rock snake, a living rock with arms, a bug with a big mushroom on it back, a blue duck with a red gems on it forehead, a palm tree with standing on two leg and with three head, a giant plant with a big mouth trying to eat a cat with a coin on it head, these too many of these too many to see and Ragna was now lost for words ''…''

Oak walk to Ragna and then said ''I know so many beautiful creatures and there more I heard'' now Ragna jaw just dropped

''THESE MORE!?'' Ragna yell out and oak nodded and smile

''Ragna take a sit and I explain anything to you all about this wonderful world we live in, this wonderful world is made by the** Arceus **and-'' oak explain everything to the young white-haired and Oak thing that there around 150 Pokemon but was not sure, but 146 was confirmed and Ragna got a notepad off a table and wrote everything down, there were different type like Fire, Water, Grass and many more, and how many different ''Pokeballs'' and how there many more region.

''And final there these gym battle where you earn badges and when you earn 8 you enter the ''Pokemon League'' where all trainer of Kanto to battle and one lucky winner earn a chance to battle and earn to be the ''Pokemon Champion'' but there is another way, when you have 8 badges you can take on ''Victory Road'' and the ''Elite Four'' and the ''Champion'' but this way is harder to do, and that it and I hope you got everything?'' oak looked at Ragna writing everything he told him and by the look of Ragna was having a hard time to understand.

Ragna then cries out ''WHY IS THIS SO CONFUSING!?'' as loud as he can and lower his head.

Oak got up walk over to Ragna ''oh come now Ragna I know this is confusing at first but trust me and yourself, you get it'' after he said that these a knock on the door causing the two to looked and Oak look up to a clock ''oh it already time'' Professor Oak walk toward the door and remember something ''oh, and one more thing, you can be a pokemon trainer at the years of 10 and look like you can start your journey too as four kids that live in this town'' and with that Professor Oak was about to open the door to the four kids and remember something, Ragna was a little shock that four 10 years kid are going to travel over this ''Kanto'' and caught powerful and dangerous creature by themselves, but Ragna thought was lost as Professor Oak asked Ragna ''Oh Ragna, how old are you?

'Crap I don't how old I was in my last life, because of ''**Him''**, but I think this body is 12 or 13, that when I train with Jubei', Ragna then looks down and nothing.

''oh right I forget sorry, but I have to say you looked around… 12?'' than another knock but this one louder this time ''ho right, I almost forget about then, Ragna can you get that?'' Professor Oak walked toward a table with three Pokeballs in a glass tube dome and as Ragna open the door he saw the four kids.

Oak saw they and walk up to them ''ah, everyone you're here'' Oak said '' and sorry for taking long for answering the door but Ragan here needed some…help'' everyone then looked at the young white hair.

Ragna just waves and said ''Hey'', then looked away.

''Hey grandpa is he ***point at Ragna*** coming with us'' and Oak nodded 'Damn it' and Gary gave leaf 25 Pokedollar.

''Told you'' said as she was counting her prize and though 'alright easy money, and handsome coming as well' then grin.

''Okay everyone now you all know why you're here? Oak the kids and all of them nodded all but one and you know who.

''Now Ragna I going to do to introduce you to these four'' he pointed to Ash and his Brother ''those two young boys are Ash and Red Ketchum'' Ash and Red wave at Ragna, Professor Oak turned to Gary ''and this is my grandson, Gary '' Blue'' Oak'' and Ragna saw Gary roll his eyes and then Oak turn to the last one ''and finally this is young lady is Leaf Green'' and leaf wink at Ragna causing to blush a bit ''and that out of the way'' and moving out of the way to the three-ball'' now you can choose your pokemon''.

**Hey yeah here another chapter so I was thinking I try and to get new chapters up every chance I got I just post chapter anytime I done, and I know who to get who for the starter and just for my sake I may speed things up, ONE more thing this is a mashup of The Anime, The Game, The Adventures Manga, I hope you like this idea and with that.**

**This is Lux Out.**


	3. Quick Update

**Hey guy this Lux and I wanted to say sorry. I feel like I rushed the last two chapter, but now I know now I take my time thanks with the feedback (Thanks ArmantusCumPinnae and Wlyman2099) so I looked over and over every time when I done with a chapter, and I be will be speedy thing up a bit I mean look at this *Hold up an list of the 80 kanto anime* and that not counting the Games and the Manga it not that I lazy, it just I be more on Ragna then Ash and the rest and I still on the though about Ragna traveling with the group or go alone.**

**And I am going to let Ragna fight with his pokemon because when did Ragna care about the rules but he still will use 6 pokemon, but he will fight when he has no another choice against a wild pokemon that want to…uh...''faint'' him or Gang member if he feel like it.**

**And with my timeline…it…*look at a stack of paper on fire*…still in...''In-progress'' but I try to get done and I will take my time with this it may take me a week or two.**

**I was thinking about giving you guy why I choose Ragna for this story and I know why but it take some time so please stay tune**

**And one more thing I will try ''TRY'' to make an balanced between the Anime, Games, and Manga so I will be looking though all of them and if I make a mistake please tell me and tell me what you think on my story from time to time and with that and if you want a to ask an question just put Q: *Question here* and I try to answer them, without giving out too much spoilers as I can**

**This Is Lux Out.**

**P.S I just started and what is a Beta and how you get it, Thx.**


	4. Pokemon i choose you

***pop up form a pile of paper*oh, Hey guy it lux and as you can see I working on this hard, and wow I see 600 views and I glad people like this so I looking though the pokemon and I have finally got a timeline ready…for Kanto but I something to say, but I am ready for this and let's looked at the question**

**Blue: **I going to let Ragna use all of his moves, but not some move not now like Seed of Tartarus, Bloodscthye, and Inferno Divider, oh and Nightmare Edge.

**And thank you blue for the question but let's get back to our favorite White hair Reaper.**

***Professor Oak Lab***

''Now chose your Pokemon'' professor Oak was showing the kids four balls on a table and everyone walks toward the Pokeballs.

''Now each of you will get one pokemon, so let me induction them to you'' As the professor picks up one of the Pokeball before he said everything.

''Wait a minute'' the white hair said ''these only three and there five of us'' Ragna pointing out the obvious.

''ah yes you see I have three in display but I have two more so I let three picks and I give the other two to the last two'' and turned to Gray ''and I don't want to play favorites but I promise gray to pick first'' oak then looked at his grandson ''go ahead and pick one of these three'' and gray went up and pick the Pokeball in the middle and press the button and a blue light come and it forms into a blue turtle with a long tail and a brown shell ''ah you chose Squirtle good choice'' oak looked at the four with a smile ''now the first two to get the Pokeball, get to keep the pokemon'' and the three younger kids looked at each other and Ragna back up.

''…Sorry Ash!'' Red then push his brother aside and ran the one of the Pokeball.

''Hey no fair!'' Ash ran after his brother, but Red got one, ash turn to see Leaf with the last one.

''Sorry Ash but your too slow'' leaf holding her Pokeball in font of ash.

Ash was bit tick off and about to yell but Ragna step in ''Ash remember he still has two left so stop crying about it.''

''b-but…fine maybe it cooler then what they have'' Ash look away and cross his arms.

Ragna looked at red and leaf ''so what did you get?''

''oh, right'' Red and leaf then press they Pokeball and the blue light comes out of the two Pokeball and they form into an orange lizard and on the edge of its tail it was on fire and the other was a green frog-like with a big plant on it back ''oh I got Charmander but I going to call you Char''.

Leaf has was hugging the frog-hard '' aahhh, you're the cutest Bulbasaur!'' and she was rubbing her face on the Bulbasaur ''I think I call you Bulby, you like it'' lifting it and Bulbasaur nodded.

Ash was having a hard time not to show he was jealous and ask Oak ''so professor?'' Oak turned to the boy ''so can I have my Pokemon now?'' with a big smile.

''Oh right'' oak then went to two balls on another table and he said ''but I much warn you about this one'' as pick up a ball with a lighting symbol on the top ''this one is little harder to teach and it does have an attitude" then Ash took the Pokeball

''I don't care I can it'' Ash with a winning smile and the press the button and the light form into a yellow mouse with red and a lighting tail and it was a bit round ''Woah.''

Oak put his hand on ash head ''it name is Pikachu, and Ragna'' Oak gives Ragna the final Pokeball ''Ragna I believe you two met before'' and Ragna press the ball but it just open and nothing.

''What'' he looked up at the old man and he pointed to the stair and under it was the brown pokemon he met ''wait, Eevee'' and Oak nodded, as Ragan looked at Eevee Ash yelled causing Ragna to turn.

''See Red my pokemon is better than your'' ash puff his chest at red.

''Oh yeah, you want to battle?'' Red with a challenging grin.

''Come on let do this'' ash then point his finger at Red ''Pikachu attack'' but Pikachu did nothing but looked at Ash and yawn ''come on Pikachu'' ash pick up Pikachu and spark was coming from its cheek ''huh?''

''Pika-Chu!'' Pikachu then shock everyone in the room but Eevee and everyone fell to the ground and Pikachu was laughing.

''Way to Go ASH!'' Red laying next to ash.

''S-Sorry'' ash with a weak smile, Everyone got up and back up form Ash and Pikachu.

''Now, now kids you need to do that outside but I have something to help you on your journey'' oak then put out four orange ''things'', ''these are Pokedex they give you information about the pokemon you point it at, and Ragna I have no idea you were coming so I give you my old one'' oak then pulled out an old Pokedex ''and you need these'' and pick up 25 little Pokeball form his table and everyone got 5 each ''and now you all are now ready to go on your pokemon journey and I hope all of you be safe'' and the four kids ran out of the lab but Ragna'' ho, what is it Ragna'' Ragna was standing there.

''I just…thanks for your help'' Ragna then look at the stair ''and Eevee still under the stair'' and he went to Eevee and point his Pokedex at it.

'_**Eevee The Evolution Pokemon, Its genetic code is irregular it may mutate if it exposed to Element Stones'**_ and Ragna was looking though the dex and it has the move list and the list of 150 pokemon and there was shadow.

''oh Ragna, I forget to tell you that I restart the Pokedex for you, so that mean you get to figure it for yourself'' Oak was smiling and he remembers one last thing and he went into another room and he came back with a black and white duffel bag and he gave Ragna the bag and said ''here you go, you this and don't worried this is my old bag and take care of it also in it is a map'' and Ragna loooked inside the bag and it did have the map and a black wallet ''and you need this'' and he hand Ragna 1000 Pokedallor.

Ragna thought this was a little much but he was happy that he got this much kindness from someone he just meet and he said ''T-Thank and take care'' the white hair pick up Eevee and walk out of the door, and Ragna saw as Gary driving away on a red corvette and Ash and Red cover in mud and leaf laughing and Pikachu was as well.

'So I better go and try to find what I going to do maybe I ask **Arceus** later' as Ragna being to walk Ash seen him and ran up to him.

''Hey, Ragna want to travel with us'' and he has a smile you can't say no to.

''Well...I guess but after we get to a town I going my own way'' and ash still has his smile ''so, where Gary going?'' and Ash smile was gone

''Gary is such a jerk and he left already and he said ''smell you later loser'' and drove out'' Ash rub out the mud off his jacket.

Ragna was thinking how can a 10-year kid can owned a car but, something caught his eyes ''who that'' the white hair pointed to a brown hair and eyes women, and she was wearing a pink short-sleeve jacket and underneath was a yellow shirts and a purple skirt and finally with green shoes, Ash and Red turned around as fast as they can, the women had a smile but it changes to a disappointed look and ran to up the brothers and start pulling their ears

''Red and Ash Ketchum, were you two fighting again!?''. The women scream into the twin ears.

''OW, OW, NO MOM WE PROMISE, OW!?'' Red cry.

''YEAH WHAT RED SAID, OW!?'' as the twin was getting their ears torn apart by their mom and Ragna have a smile on his first and it been a while since he smiles and leaf walk up to him.

''So Ragna, want to battle?'' Ragna shot a look at leaf ''what?''

''Look you nice and all, but mostly I don't want to fight a little girl'' but after he said that he has flashback of Luna, and he imagining Luna reacting to him as he is now ''_Oh, look Ragna turn himself young to be with me, well too bad, you pedo'' _and he cringed at the thought and also turned green.

''You okay Ragna'' Leaf saw that Ragna was about to lose his gut, as she put her hand on his shoulder and she had a huge grin she lean in and whisper ''do you kiss on the cheeks to help you feel better'' and Ragna back right away and his face turned from green to red ''oh come on I just kidding.''

''So are you always like this'' The white-haired ask the girl and she raises her eyebrow and putting her hand on her hips ''I mean is you like to messed around with people?'' and with the girl have an innocent smile and that was his answer ''So you going with Red and Ash?'' Ragna turns to see the Twin talk to their mom and she finally clams down.

Leaf thought about it and said ''you see these two'' she points to them ''these two are my friend and they like brother to me, and they help me so many times but I need to do something and I need to find someone'' and she looks down and Ragna can tell she will look for this someone and he knows too much, and Ragna pulls her into a hug and she looked up, she shocked at first but recover and have a smile before she can say something about this Ragna spoke out.

''Not A Word'' and leaf just laughed and they broke their hug, Ragna wonder something and finally ''so how long did you know Red and Ash?'' and Leaf turns to the boys and said ''well I been with for a year now and there let me stay with them, Ash always make me laughed and Red always try to keep us of trouble and he fails every time'' Leaf had a smile and turn to Ragna ''okay now your turn'', ''What do you mean'' as he tits his head a little

Ragna gave her a look and told her ''Oak didn't tell you guys this but, I have no memories'' Ragna wasn't lying as he no memory from this world and he remember what happened in his last life, then he looked down and Leaf thought that she crosses a line and she back up a little, then the twin Red and Ash ran toward them.

''Hey guy we good to go so let going'' Ash screams and by the look at it he was about to explode, then Red grabs his brother and starts shanking him.

''Ash clam down'' Red was still shanking Ash Ragna looked up and something caught his eye, behind Ash was Pikachu on a rope and trying to bite it off ''hey Ash'' Red stopped shanking Ash and they looked at the white-haired ''so does all pokemon stay inside of there ball'' Ash just had an nervous laughed ''well you see Pikachu doesn't like it ball, look'' as Ash pull out Pikachu ball and try ''try'' to get Pikachu in the ball first by throwing it and Pikachu kick it back or with it tail and Ragna was ''wow'' as he watches Pickachu playing with the ball.

Ragna thought they should begin their journey, and as he was about to walk Ash was in front of him, just by the look Ragna knew Ash wanting something ''what do you want Ash?'', Ash just looks at Ragna's arm.

''Hey Ragna, what that?'' Ash point at the ''azure grimoire'', Ragna finally through about it and how did the grimoire still working, there no slither, no cauldron so how why it still working?, now Ragna really wanted to talk to **Arceus**, so Ragan just said ''I don't know, so are we going to stand here so are we going?'' and with that the four begin their journey.

***Dark Void***

…

There he was the creator of the Pokemon world standing in a dark void.

**''So you finally came'' Arceus **look behind him and see two of his greatest creation.

''**Before we start I have something to tell you'', Arceus **closes his eyes and said word that made the two creatures froze **''we all in grave danger, and it coming and it will destroy everything''** said the creator.

''**But Arceus you know where this danger is?'' **said the blue creature on four legs with steel plate on it and with a diamond in its chest **''so how come you not doing anything''** the blue creature snap at its creator.

''**Dialga!'' **said the pink creature on two legs and has wings on it back, then these a pearl in it shoulder **''Arceus has a plan, so don't talk that way to Arceus.''**

''**please you two stay claimed, but I do have a plan but you may not like it involved a human'',** the two look at **Arceus** and they were shocked before **''Dialga''** spoke ''**a human?''** then the pink creature **''Arceus I trust you, but why a human of all things, why not all of us came together maybe we can stop this danger you speak of''**

''**Palkia that what I trying to avoid, the human are the enemy, but this human can help us'' Arceus** looked up at the two before **''Palkia'' **asked** ''so what is this human name.''**

**Arceus** open a portal look through it and if he has a mouth he smile ''**His name is-''**

***Viridian Forest***

'Ragna the bloodedge' Ragna was thinking about where is he now, he in a world full of the weirdest creature but he did have a Powerful Arm and he was a giant black beast sent back in time to destroy the human race, and he feels like he in movie or… a fanfiction…**(look up and stare and just wave)**…BUT he shrugs it off and he looked up to the sky and now he feels like being watch and he has an idea who it is, but something felt wrong and he turns as the three talks they noticed Ragna standing there.

''Hey Ragna?'' Ragna back at the three ''you okay?'' Ragna turn back at the forest then he look deeper and see a purple aura and the azure started to reaction to, then see what it was it was a giant brown rat with big buck teeth, and behind it was smaller purple mouse and it was around 20-30, Ragna toke a step back and got his Pokedex and point it at the brown rat '_**Raticate the mouse pokemon, It uses Its whiskers to maintain it balance. It apparently slows down if they cut out'**_ then at the purple mouse _**'Rattata the mouse pokemon and the pre evolve form of Raticate, it will Bites anythings when it attacks, small and very quick, it common sight in many places.'**_ And the ''Raticate'' had a purple aura around it and it looks like the leader and the three kids sent off they pokemon and Ragna sent out Eevee, then he went for his back and he remembers he doesn't have his weapon anymore but he got into his fighting stance and ready, but right at the moment the azure shut down and his right arm and eyes went down as well 'Damn it Why Now!?'

***Play Pokemon Battle Theme***

Then the Raticate scream as loud as It can and jump at the three kids and the three was shocked but Ragna with his good arm and punch the Rat through an tree and turned around to see the kids ''Hey, kids come on'' Ragna then rushed toward the horde of mouse, two Rattata jump at Ragna but react to by grabbing one of the Rattata by it tail and slam against the another and throw it aside, but one of they got behind Ragna and lung at Ragna back but Eevee tackle the Rattata, Ragna turned around and saw Eevee, Then he look at the horde so he keeps on going.

the three watch Ragna Fighting the horde, the horde was wilder and crazier Pokemon and they eyes were purple and the growl and hiss are more dangerous then normal but Red got up and he toss out another Pokeball ''Poli'', an blue creautre with an white swirl on it chest appaer from the blue light and shout ''Char, use Ember and Poli, use Water Gun!'' and Char shot out a small fire with Poli shot out water frim it chest, the attacks hit some of the Rattata ''come on let help!'' leaf stand up and shout as well ''Bulby use tackle'' Bulby tackle one of the Rattata and Ash got up fast as he can and scream ''Pikachu use Thunder Shock!'' and Pikachu did nothing, Ash was not having it right now ''Pikachu Hurry Up And Use Thunder Shock'' but he took a step back when a group of Rattata jumped at Ash and Pikachu, Pikachu saw this and Thunder shock the whole group of Rattata, then all the purple mouse all turn to the yellow mouse and they all charge.

Ragna saw that as he was holding one of purple mouse by it tail and slam it against ever purple mouse that jump at him, but he saw the mouse charge at Ash and yelled ''Ash Run!'' and Ash run as fast as he can with Pikachu right behind 'wait why are they chasing after him?' but his thought was ruined by the boss 'okay so I know why now' the boss of the horde right behind burst out of the bush and charge at the white-haired 'so he wanted a face-off?' before grinning ''okay'' said darkly ''let's do this'' and turn to Red and Leaf ''You two followed Ash and get off here'' and look the at Rat ''I want some action'' then Eevee walk up beside Ragna scared and ready to fight ''so you ready Eevee?, okay let's do this Eevee'' and their stand ready for the boss

***End theme***

With Ash running as fast as he can through the forest dodging and with Pikachu in front of him running as well the horde of Rattata right behind ''Pikachu keep running'' but the horde of mouse caught up to Ash but ran past him ''huh!?'' and the horde cover Pikachu and starting biting and scratching the yellow ''HEY, LEAVE HIM ALONE!'' as Ash starts to kick the Rattatas away, the Rattatas noticed Ash starts to attack him as well and Ash can feel the bites and the scratches going into his fresh and he was protecting Pikachu and Pikachu looked up at Ash and saw he was protecting him and after what all he did, he protecting him ''Pikachu, I know you don't like me but I protect you no matter what'' with one of his smile, the Rattatas didn't stop the attack and they kept on the attacks before a fire and water Rattata hit of two Rattatas, they stop and turned to the fire-lizard with a blue creature and a green frog and two kids.

''Ash you idiot, but this is something you do'' said his brother ''Char, Use Ember and Poli, Water Gun'' and the fire-lizard with the blue creature shot they attacks at the horde ''so come on!'' and the horde ran toward them as the two pokemon and two kids get ready ''so, Leaf are you ready?'', Leaf has a grin ''you know it, let do it'', Ash saw his chance and run for it ''Hey Ash!'' Ash turned around to see his brother ''Take care of Pikachu! And we take care of these guys'' then he pumped his arm up, Ash nodded and ran.

***Back With Ragna***

Ragna was fighting the boss and he was having trouble he can punch, kick, and throw the boss around easily but it keeps getting back up he has no idea how long pokemon can fight for but somethings tell him this is not normal but he was not going to lose to a giant Fat Rat, and he saw Eevee getting tired and he had to finish this now, but how then the azure grimoire start pulling him toward one of the Rattata so he ran toward it and grab the Purple mouse and the purple aura went into the azure and it was working again, then put the mouse and he was ready and the rain starts to pour.

***Plays Rebellion 1***

The Rat then howl louder and charge at the white-haired, Ragna simply did a roundhouse kick thought a tree, this made the Rat madder and rush at Ragna again and Ragna simply uppercut the Rat and when it still in the air he jumps up after it and kick down the Rat and shout out ''Eevee!, use tackle'', Eevee ran and tackle the Rat and it flew a little, but this didn't stop it and it was done, as it opens its mouth and lung at Eevee but it mouth was caught in the air by it teeth, Ragna was holding it open and toss the Rat, Ragna through this was going on too long so he pulled his hand back went with his hand and yelled **''HELL FANG!''** cover in a dark flame and slam it against the Rat.

***End theme***

the Rat went flying thought row and row of trees and finally stop after hitting a stone, but deep in forest there stand a man in a black suit and with dark hair like he watching, the man saw Ragna and just had a smirk across his face and walk deeper into forest, Ragna walk up the rat see it was finally out, 'what the hell is this, and why is the azure reaction to this stuff' as he got a better look at the knock out Rat boss, he reach his arm like before the purple aura went into the azure, after he abrosb the purple aura it form into a rattata 'this thing, what is it?' Ragna look around him see many rattata laying everywhere he sees, so he through he should clean up, but look to the sky and saw a huge lightning bolt that hit the ground, the bolt was powerful enough to shake the ground, so Ragna ran toward the spot, before he remembers about Eevee and by the look at it Eevee was tired and couldn't move so Ragna pick up Eevee and put him on top of his head and said ''Hold on'' as Ragna burst into a blur through the tree

***Dark Void***

…

The three gods watched the white-haired**, Arceus **turn around to his creators** ''so any doubt now'' **and with a ''I told you so'' look at Diagla**.**

''…**okay the kid is good, but'' Digla **look at the creator **''how is this "kid'' is going to help us, and what was that purple aura that surrounds the pokemon'' Diagla **keep on asking questions before starting again** ''and did the human make it, Did they!?'' Diagla** again snaps at **Arceus.**

***sigh*…''Diagla I tell you that "kid", is going to save this world that I create and I hope he can do it, and that purple aura is what the human call ''Project Z'' it take control of the pokemon mind and it boosted anything, attack, speed, everything, and the pokemon lose they mind and will and become mindless tools to the human and as the human call it put they mind to ''sleep'' to cover it, and yes these human-made it but I can't find the original source, but I try to find the source and I found 6 sources of this…''Infections'', every time I destroy a source the rest of them set up traps, so I restart every time because their first goal is you two if they caught you two they can go through time and space." Arceus **closed his eye then beginning again **''but if a pokemon if every near it they will lose their freedom, so for you two I want you two to hide and trust me on this.'' Arceus **turn around and **Digla** and **Palkia** look at each other then they leave, as the coast was clear Arceus open a portal to the white-haired **''Ragna I hope you can do this.''**

***in Viridian Forest***

'Damn it, I hope these kids are okay' as Ragna was dashing though the forest as Eevee was on top of Ragna head holding on for dear life and in an open plain grass and the rain was hitting Eevee, so Ragna get eevee off his head and put Eevee close to his chest and start running again as he got close to the spot where the lightling hit, the rain started to slow down and little bit of the sun shine though the dark cloud, then he saw the three kids laying on the ground and the horde of Rattata was all down but Ragna went up to the three and check they pulse and thanks **God **they okay and Ragna caught his breath before he picks up the three kids and three pokemon, he got Ash holding pickchu over his shoulder and Red holding Char and Poli over his shoulder, and finally Leaf was in a brides style **(I sorry but I still thinking about this ship so it not full sail…yet)** and holding Bulby as well and Ragna begins to walk, Eevee ran up to Ragna hair and lay down and yawn ''hey I not a damn bed!'' Ragna try to get Eevee out but no luck and Eevee was sleeping soundly on top of his trainer, Ragna knew this is what he new life going to be like and he begins walking.

***Somewhere in Kanto***

There was a man that was at the forest and looking out of a window in a tall building and turn to see 8 other men were sitting around a table as the man in the black sit down he spoke ''I take you all are here to talk about ''Project Z'', and I here to said I done my part and how are all of you doing on your part.''

looking around the table then a man in a black coat and a black hat and have bags under his eyes ''I have just finsih my suppled done but I hold on until the moment is right'' ,''me too'' said an men with green hair and a blue-haired man nodded as well ''Thank you Reukra'' as ''Reukra'' sat down, two people get up one had red hair and a red lab coat with a M on it and with glasses and the other was a buff man wearing a blue swim suit that has an A on it and mark on his face ''yes sir, you see my suppled is going to wait because of this simpletin!'' the man in red pointed at the buff man in blue ''Ay, You Want To Wrestle!, I took on Sharpedos, so can you do?'' the buff man in blue now in rage, and they took out they pokeball until the man in the black suit got up ''Enough!, Now we can't we Wasting, time on this matter, Maxie I get you more suppled, Archie Sit down!'' and the two man sat down ''but I have something come up'' all the man look at the black suit ''there someone who can be a problem in are plan, but this is a little problem but so I want all of you to be cation and let's begin are plan'' as the mens got up and walk though the door but two stay behind ''Girovanni'' and this ''Girovanni'' turn around to see an blue hair and had a giant G on his clothes ''Cyrus, what are you still doing here?'' asked the black suit, the blue hair man spoke ''I only have one question, who is this child you speak of'', ''Cyurs'' asked rather dark ''I don't who he is, but he is a kid and if he want to plays hero,'' he walk toward the blue hair ''then I play the villain'' he said darkly ''now leave and hurry up on your part'' and with that the blue hair left, Griovanni look out of his window ''I will change this world and I be on top of it.''

***Plain Road***

Ragna was carrying the kids before one of they move and it was Ash, as Ash opens his eye he saw that he beging carry by the white hair ''you're finally up'', Ragna put down Ash, Ash was holding Pikachu close to his chest as they stared to walk, Ragna asks why was they a burned bike near them when he got there and he look at Ash ''haha, I ''borrow'' a bike'' but Ragna just keep on walking and the rain finally stop he looked up to a beautiful rainbow, but Ash and Ragna watch a giant rainbow aura bird fly over the rainbow, Ash got out his Pokedex and point it at the rainbow bird it simply said _**'data unfound'**_ Ash and Ragna look at each other and Ragna spoke ''hey Ash'', Ash looked at Ragna ''I going to leave when we get to a nearby town and I leave'' Ragna look at Ash and see his head down ''but hey when we meet again, adn if we do about we battle?'', Ash looked up and have a happy smile ''okay, I going to win so let's go'' and Ash started to ran ''Hey'' Ragna walk slowing behind trying not to drop Red and Leaf, as he was running Ragna looked up at the rainbow one more time and through 'so, this is what do you want to do' as he sees Ash still running he beside to ran after Ash, well trying not to drop the kids.

***Pop out of the pile of paper*Oh my god, hey guy I sorry for begin gone for 3 weeks, but I looked over and over my timeline and I promise why I choose Ragna because I want a unique story and how many Blazblue-Pokemon stories are there and I love Ragna and the pokemon world, okay I did get sidetracked with my school work and playing hollow knight (good game btw)**

**by the way, one more thing on Oct,15, is my birthday and I don't feel like I going to tell you guys about me yet and I hope you guy will keep reading and love my story and I finally know what the hell is a beta is, and with that.**

**This is Lux Out.**

**Ver.2.0 **

**well i forgret to added Poli, Red's Poliwhirl and i felt bad that it took that long to remember him and i clen up some place.**


	5. Pokemon Emergency

***walk in with a white suit with a purple tie and a red gem crown on top, and white jean, and black dress shoes with purple-haired and with a cup of coffee* Hey guys this is lux, and I dress up as a king boo just to let you guys know and we have over 950 on this story so that cool and after this chapter, Ragna will get a bit of ''Rest'' * take a slip and throw the coffee away and grab another cup of coffee * …I like coffee, oh well *take a slip* and with that, This is Lux Out and have a Happy Halloween.**

***Outskirts of Viridian City***

Viridian city was a for a city surround around with tree and big tower and on the outskirts of this is city is little houses and a small police port station and it a golden sunset, in it was a woman wearing an officer uniform with blue hair, she was sitting down and reading a book but, something caught her eyes, in the distance his saw a boy with a Pikachu in his arm's running and right behind him was a white-haired kid carrying two kids and an Eevee on top of him, she pulled out a Pokeball and yelled, ''Hey!" and ash froze like ice and Ragna just stare, ''What, are you two Doing!?'', as she looks at the two, the white-haired rolled his eyes and simply walk and past her and she can tell he didn't care, ''Hey, that it Growlithe!''

She throws the ball and the light form into a dog with an orange fur with black stripes along it back and legs. The fur on its muzzle, chest, belly, and tail is beige, as well as an additional tuft of fur on top of its head. this ''Growlithe's'' coat is noticeably longer on its chest and tail. It has gray eyes, a black nose, and large, round ears with beige interiors. And this caught the white-haired eyes as he looked behind to see the little dog barking at him and try his best to pull out a Pokedex and scan the dog **'**_**Growlithe The Puppy Pokemon, it**_ _**Very protective of its territory. It will bark and bite to repel**_ _**intruders from its space.'**_, The officer saw the Pokedex and walk up toward the white-haired and simply asks, ''are you a Pokemon trainer.''

Then the white-haired spoke ''Yeah, and I trying to get these two to a hospital'' with a bit of an attitude tone ''Now if you excuse me'' as he started to walk again but cut off by the officer ''huh?''

''Now hold on, how do I know your not trying to steal these Pokemon'' the officer stared at white-haired, and the white-haired just kept on walking ''okay that it'' then she grab the back of the white-haired neck ''now you are coming with me'' and the white-haired try to get the officer off and trying not to drop the two, ''and you'' she points at ash ''what happened to that Pikachu?'' she saw the yellow mouse in the other boy arms.

''oh right, you see-'' but the black-haired kid was cut off by the white-hair ''hey we can talk when we get a hospital'' and the officer finally let go of the kid.

''okay, but you better tell the truth'' and see went into her post and got her motorcycle ''now let's go.''

***Viridian City-Pokemon Center***

''so that what happened'' the officer finally understands what happened to the four kids, how they got attacked by a group of Rat**. (I know they call mouse but, come on)** but Ragna just let ash do the talking because they never listing to him and by the looks of things it better if he stay quiet, and besides he was never good with the law, and after everything was clean up the officer looked at Ragna and went up to him and spoke ''I so sorry for mistake you for a Pokemon thief,'' Ragna rolled his eyes and got up and walk toward the door but saw Ash giving him a looked and Ragna simply wave it off and continue walking again but the nurse of the center come out with Red and leaf with their Pokemon.

But, Pikachu was connected to a machine and Ash run toward the yellow mouse, Ragna through he should leave and looks for why he here and he walked out the center ' finally, now what am I going to do now?' and he walks down the street but this orange-hair girl was walking and looked like she was looking for someone and she was going to killed that person, as he looks around him people wer staring at him but mostly at his arm.

'Maybe I should cover this up' and he walked by a small clothes store and as he looks inside he sees a red and black hoodie it was night and it was a bit chilly and he can feel the breath of cool air in the back of his neck, and it somewhat reminds he of his old jacket.

***Above Viridian City***

There in the sky was a giant balloon and it looks like a cat with a coin on its forehead, in the basket was a man and a women and a cat standing on two legs, the man had periwinkle hair with a single fringe sprouting from the center and green eyes, and she has long red hair that she wears curled in a comet-tail behind her head. And they looked below them and it was the Pokemon center and the trio had a grin.

***Random Clothes Store***

As Ragna was checking out the red and black hoodie and Eevee was fast asleep on top of Ragna head, its has long black sleeves and red in the middle and it has a black hoodie and a zipper with two pockets on the side it was a bit big and it was nothing like his Blood-Red jacket that his master got him but it was Red and there nothing else, as he took out his wallet that Oak gives him and 1000 Pokedollar, but nothing… so he tries his other pocket and nothing and at that moment he remembers when he was hugging…Leaf…

…

…

…

It was at the moment Ragna known, he Fuck up,** ''FUUUUUUUU-''**

***Pewter City***

A little kid was playing with Pikachu until he hears a loud shout of some soft he tries to make the noise but a woman came and cover his ears and everyone in the city can hear this but not just them.

***Unknown Building***

Giovanni was sitting and reading a book until he hears a noise ''What the **Giratina** is that noise?'' as he opens his window he heard the loudest Fuck he ever heard and he was a crime boss, and he just close his window and just sat there and thinking who was that but he just read his book

***Dark Void***

**Arceus **was looking over his world and tries to find the last of the supply but, a noise but loud like really loud, he through it was **''Giratina''** again screaming that he kill him and anything he created, as he open a portal he was a bit surprised it was Ragna, Running to a center and that was Arceus having second through but **ME** he was loud.

***30 seconds before***

''Leaf, we told you to not steal from people anymore'' Red was yelling at Leaf for taking Ragna wallet ''oh come Red, it was a joke and beside it fell out of his pocket'' as leaf had a grin and was counting the Pokedollar, the three kids were in the lobby and all of them was watching Pikachu, Ash's eyes were on Pikachu and saddest was in his eyes and Red can see it, but all of them can be heard a loud shout and Leaf grin faded, Red asks Leaf ''hey can you hear that?'' and Leaf turns to Red ''I can feel that'' and on the other side of the city ''-CCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKK'' Ragna running thought the city as fast he can and Eevee was holding for it life, as Ragna bust open the door And he yell ''WHERE IS SHE!?'' and he was angry, Leaf was hiding the Money behind her back and she had fear in her face, Ash and Red was holding eachother on the ground and the same orange-hair he saw on the street was frozen.

Ragna walks up toward the girl and hold his hand out, Leaf took out the money and puts it's in his hand, but he can tell she was still hiding some and he looked up and she gives up the rest of the money, and he was about to yell at the girl.

Then a purple ball comes crashing through the window and it lands in the middle of the center and smoke comes out and it covers the center as the same time the light let out, then the nurse comes ''What going on here!?'' and at the moment Ragna heard laughing and tries to see through the smoke and see two people and a cat and shouted ''who there'' and laugh can be heard again, ''You hear that Jassie they want to know who we are'', ''indeed James let's introduce ourself'' and they jump down and they look like we're ready to sing and they did.

''Prepare for trouble!''

''And make it double!''

''To protect the world from devastation!''

''To unite all people within our nation!''

''Jassie!''

''James!''

''Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light''

''Surrender now, or prepare to fight!''

''Meowth That Right''

''…'' everyone was looking at the trio, Ragna was the most confused at this, and he got angry at the song, they remind him of Bang… dear **GO-Arceus** so he simply walks toward the man and women… and the standing on two legs cat with annoyed.

''Hey Jassie looked at this, the kid wants to surrender, okay kid now give me your Eevee and we won't hurt yo-'' but the man ''James'' was cut off by Ragna slam his fist his face and James went through the wall.

The women ''Jassie'' took a step back and spoke ''Why you little twerp'' and she throw her Pokeball ''Ekans!'' as the light form into long purple snake with yellow on the bottom ''Ekans, use Bite!'' as ''Ekans lungs at Ragna, the white-haired caught the snake by its neck without looking and toss the snake at the women and the cat got behind Ragna and try to attack as well.

''Now you get it, Fury swipe!'', Ragna did a roundhouse kick at the cat and the cat slam against the wall and Ragna have simply taken down three… three….what the words… ''Robber'' but they nothing like that. Ragna sudden feel weird and he looks at the Aruze but it was not the Aruze then what was it?, and he looks behind and see a purple ball coughing out purple smoke and Ragna felt sick and he drops down to his knee *cough* ''W-What The *cough*'' Eevee saw it trainer and jump down for his head ''Eev?'' Ragna looked at his Pokemon ''Yeah I okay Eevee just need t-*Cough*'' and the purple ball shot out purple ball of sludge at Ragna, the white-haired grab Eevee jump out of the way, Ragna saw the three kids and the orange-haired, he shouted ''Go, I can take this'' and feel to his knee again ''and I ''know'' I can do this'' he said with a grin.

As the four-plus the nurse runs into the back door Ragna tries his best to stand 'yeah how I can do that if I can't stand' and he looked at the man covering his nose, Ragna was thinking how he survive he punches him with one of his punches and went through a wall and he still alive.

Well, Ragna did hold back but how, and he through was cut off by the purple ball and The purple snake and the talking cat rushed at him, Ragna jumps out of the way ''go on Koffing, go and get revenge for my handsome nose'', ''Get that twerp Enaks!''

''Meowth, now you going to feel the wrath of fury swipes'', and at that moments Ragna was done with this shit, he wanted this to end so he put his hand to the ground and fling it up and yelled **''Dead Spike!''** and a giant head of a shark-like creature come from the surface of the ground and it opens it mouth and chomps on the ''Koffing'' and Enaks, as the attack makes contact the two Pokemon fell to the ground.

''Koffing!'' and the women and the man looked at the white-haired, But Ragna felt a sharp pain his entire body, so bad he fell on both of his knees once more, the Azure was killing him in the inside, it never did this to him before, maybe it because his body was weak and he looked up and see the woman and the man and the talking cat and his Eevee standing in front of they.

''Ah, looked at this James this Eevee trying to protect it trainer'' the woman baby talking to Eevee ''My come here, mama Jassie can take care of yo-''

But the woman gets hit in the face by Eevee tackle her wiht his head, the woman was checking her face and was pissed, ''OKAY, Now You Get It'' and she holds her hand up, behind they the door open and the light went back on it was the Red, Ash, Leaf, and the orange-haired girl and the pink-haired nurse with a lot of Pikachu ''Ragna get out of the way'', Ragna grab Eevee then kick Jassie to James and the cat then jumped to the side ''Everyone now!'' and Red, Leaf, Ash and the Pikachu's unleash all of their moves, and loud explosion can be heard for mile,

***1 hour later***

Everyone was okay but everyone was cover in dust and ash, it took everyone 30 minutes to get out, then Ragna told his goodbyes to the group of four stays to wait until morning but leaf left after went to sleep and the orange-haired named ''misty'' is going with Ash and Red because Ash stole her bike, but where is Ragna?

***Random Clothes Store***

''And that will be 149.99 pokedollars'' said the cashier and The white-haired was in the clothes store getting the hoodie and he has money this time and after he pays for it he walks outside with Eevee on his head as he looked around he put on the hoodie it was big, it was big to cover is Arms so that a good side to this as he was about to start to walk the officer from before pulled in front of him, ''you'' and Ragna through about what he did, and nothing, but the officer got off her bike and hold a Pokeball ''Huh?'' and he looks at the pokeball then to the officer he was confused, the officer spoke ''I heard you took down some team rocket members, so I thinks this is the best way to thank you'' and she put the Pokeball in his hand, ''wait a minutes, why are you giving me this?'' and the officer had a nervous smile ''it for mistaking you for a Pokemon thief, and my partner need some actions, you better take care of him and we talk already, so you don't have to worry about him attacking you'' and the officer drove away.

Ragna looked at the Pokeball and push the button and come of the ball was the Puppy Pokemon, Growlithe, it was waging it tail, ''so you want to travel with me'' and the puppy reacts by running in a circle, ''okay let's go'' started to walk but Growlithe didn't move ''huh, are you coming or what?'' as he asks, Growlithe barks at the white-haired, Ragna thought about it and he finally figure it out, the puppy wants to be carried, he thought about it a long time **(3 minutes), **so he carries the puppy for a while.

***5 minutes later***

As Ragna was walking down the streets, he looked at his Pokemon, Eevee was asleep on his head and Growlithe was asleep on his Arms and he like this, but he going to ask Arceus about what to do.

**Pokemon Team: 2 on Hand**

**Eevee Level: Unknow **

**Personal: Timid, and Sweet**

**Growlithe Level: Unknow**

**Personal: Proud, and Royal to it Trainer **

**Pokemon in Oak Lab: None**

***Pop out from a tree* Hey Guy and Yes it Halloween and I love Halloween so Yeah and if someone misses my update if you want to ask a question just put Q: *insert Question*, so I hope you like this chapter and I see you guy later and with that.**

**This is Lux Out, And Trick Or Treats**


	6. The 'Rest'

***Pop out from a tree* Hey guy its Lux and as you see in my profile update a New story coming soon, and I give a preview at the end of this chapter, and we have over 1,200 views in totally and 500 views on the first Chapter and Thanks guys for this milestone *jumps out from the tree* and with that. This is Lux Out.**

***Route 2***

It was a wonderful sight to seen, it was breathtaking, as the bird are singing, the wind are calm and warm and he can hear the clam sound of the win-***CRASH***…as I was trying to said, as you can hea**-*THUD***…YOU CAN-***CRASH***…YOU…***Look Around***…CAN-***THUD.***

…

…

…

You can hear Thud and Crash in the forest, and the Reason "Why!", for all of this is the White-Haired, he was training with his Pokemon, Ragna was punching some trees, Eevee was tried his hardest to keep up with his trainer and he got 1 tree down and Ragna had 73 tree and Growlithe was tackling the trees as well and he got 2 trees, as Ragna was finishing his training he was cover in sweat and he had a disappoint look on his face, he walked over to his new hoodie and he put it on and he felt something in his hood but he was caught off guard by Eevee, as the brown puppy run-up to Ragna head and begin to relax in his white hair and fell fast asleep, as the white-haired watches his Eevee fell asleep on his head again he looked at his orange puppy and it was ready as well so he pick up Growlithe and start to walk through the forest.

*7 minutes later*

his Pokemon were asleep and looked up thought the tree and leaves, he saw sunlight and cloud in the sky and through he should look at his PokeDex and see what his Pokemon look like and with his free arm he got out his PokeDex and looks at his Pokemon Data.

**Eevee, The Evolution Pokemon**

**Male**

As Ragna was looking at the Dex he still has that feeling that something is in his hood, but he can't look what in it because of his Pokemon so looked back at the Dex.

**Level: 15**

Oak did say Pokemon can be level up thought batting and earn Exp and can evolve, after him and Eevee face off these Rattata wait how many were there? and that was the boss of them.

**Personal: timid and sweet**

He simply nodded at that, and the feeling in his hood won't go away.

**Move: Growl, Tail Whip, Swift, Bite**

**Stat in totally: 207**

**Hp: 46**

**Atk: 23**

**Def: 24**

**Spec Atk: 23**

**Spec Def: 29**

**Spd: 28**

Ragna finish looking at Eevee, he turned the page to Growlithe.

**Growlithe, The Puppy Pokemon**

**Male**

**Level: 20**

Ragna looked at the orange puppy in his left arm and he thought of the officer, wait, what was her name? and it that moment Ragna felt bad, then he looked back to the Dex.

**Personal: Proud and Royal to it Trainer**

**Move: Bite, Howl, Ember, Agility. **

**Stat in totally: 230**

**HP: 58 **

**Atk; 42**

**Def: 29**

**Spec Atk: 39**

**Spec Def: 31**

**Spd: 31**

And after Ragna was looking at the PokeDex he put it away in his pocket, he sat down by a big tree, he lay back against the tree and he can feel the breath of cold air and the sound of the clam wind against trees and the edge of the of a stinger-What?

As he felt the edge of the stinger and it was a brown worm with little pink stub and a big pink nose, its also has two stingers on its head and on the tail, it was asleep in his hood, why is every Pokemon falling asleep on him.

Ragna got out his PokeDex as slow as he can, and scan the worm, **Weedle, The Hairy Bug, it often found in forests, eating leaves. Its has sharp venomous stinger on its head, **Ragna turned the Dex as low as he can, the "Weedle" shake and the edge of tail got really close to his neck, so he got a Pokeball from a Black and White bag it was another gift from Oak, so he try not to wake the poison bug that can kill him, but he saw bags under his eyes, then continue to try to catch the killer bug and he was really close the ball to the bug and it was inches away it can touch the butto-*Buzz* and at that moments Ragna was frozen as he looked up he saw-''OH, **Arceus**'' he saw giant yellow bee with black stirps and drill as arms with two wings on it back and purple eyes and they were angry.

***10 seconds later***

hundred of bees were chasing the white-haired through the forests and his Pokemon was holding on as hard as they can, Ragna was dodging left and right as giant yellow bees were trying to impale with their giant drill and Growlithe was using Flamethrower and hitting it marks, maybe their piss off because he destroys most of they home and maybe he has one of they in his hood and it still asleep.

***10 minutes later***

Ragna finally got the pissed off bee off his back, As Ragna and his Pokemon was catching their breath the **''Azure Grimoire''** is reacting to something, As the Azure was going crazy it was like the time with That Raticate and it has to be that purple aura, if he right he need that purple aura soon because he feeling low, and then he looked around from the tree he was hiding, he looks through the swarm of bee and in the middle it the boss it look like the other but it has spear-like drill and has 3 wings on its back and its eyes was longer and sleeker, it black legs are now drills, okay what is it with drill's with these bees, and how the purple is oozing out from the boss that the leader,

As he watches the bee swarm around the boss and the purple aura around it, so he got out his Pokedex and tries to scan the boss but the bee got in the way, _**'Beedrill, The Poison Bee Pokemon, Flies at high speed and attacks using its venomous stinger on its forelegs and tail'**_**, **'okay, but why the name Beedrill' as Ragna was looking over the Beedrill's he felt his hood moving again and the sleeping Weedle woke up and it was angry ''Oh Fuck'', and it was angry then it pulls back stringer and about to stab his neck, but the Weedle stop where he heard the buzz from the Beedrills and it slides back into Ragna hoodie and white-haired look like his soul of suck out of him but, when he saw the Weedle went into his hoodie and saw the fear in it eyes, then he known why it was tried, and why it was still asleep when he was running in the forest, 'so it was hiding from the beedrills', as Ragna pieces the puzzle together the PokeDex ***Rigs***, 'its rigged!?', Ragna quickly turn off the PokeDex, but he was too slow the swarm heard the rigged, ''Oak where I met you again I going to-''

***Oak Lab***

***Achoo*** Oak was on a computer talking with other professors, ''Oh my, someone must been talking about me, I wonder what who talking about me?'', then he looked out of the window nearby 'I wonder how are the kids are doing' as he looked at the sky ''Hey Samuel'' and Oak slap out of it and he looked back the computer ''you okay Samuel'' ask another professor, he had white hair and white sideburn and have a serious looked ''oh nothing really Rowan, just five new kids I sent out for a journey and they quite the group *sigh* now back to business as you all hear there be an infection going around'' and Oak got back to his other professor.

***Route 2***

***Sigh*** Ragna was facing off against the swarm of giant bee and they were surrounded by hundreds of unconscious bees, and the boss of the bee was watching the white-haired and his puppy's, but it was not going to attack any time soon, if anything it was observed it target, it didn't want to fight it lets it minions fight for it.

Ragna was getting all that purple aura that the Beedrills has, as Ragna looked at the boss and it was bored and this ticked he off, ''So you let's other do your dirty work'' and the boss yawn and nodded, ''okay'' and he cracks his neck, and the boss cracks his neck as way and Ragna was impressed by the bee and he had a cocky grin ''okay maybe this can be interesting.''

***Play Pokemon Battle Theme***

Ragna took a step forward so did his Pokemon but he holds out his hand and said ''I got this'' and the two puppy's stand down and they were ready to attack at any moments, and the boss did the same and it call off it group, then Ragna and the boss was circling around the boss was sharping his spear and had the same look as Ragna, they were ready to fight.

The boss was the first to attack as it thrust with stinger with great speed and Ragna was caught off guard and jump to the side and he boss follow-up with swinging it spear-like arm to the side and it scaped Ragna side ''Guh!'' and he took a step back, ''Eev!'' as Eevee try to get to it trainer Growlithe got in the way and looks at his new trainer, 'Man this bee is something' and the boss was tired already and it yawn, Ragna was holding on to his injury and saw the boss yawn 'so you want something interesting, okay how about this' and he got up lift his sleeves up to show the Azure and it out it in front of his face and said** ''Releasing the 666th restriction, deploying the dimenisonal interference imaginary magic circle, connect the idea Engine, ''** as Ragna was cover in a blue flame and every word the blue flame grow bigger and bigger and it got more powerful after he said the final word **''BLAZBLUE!, Activation!''** the blue flame was now bigger and hotter now and Ragna was gone, the boss looked around it was too slow as Ragna did an upper-cut to the jaw of the boss that launch the boss into the air and follow-up with jumped after the boss and axe kick it down and the boss hit the ground it got up slowly and it looked up and saw Ragna soaring the air and slam he fist against boss, the punch was strong enough to create a small crater, the boss was laying there and nothing Ragna and his Pokemon was about to fight the swarm of bee and the bee was pissed, just as they moved the boss moved and all eyes were on the boss and it was now surrendered by a pink now for a second then back to purple, then the boss lung at Ragna but the boss was faster than before and it impale Ragna though the chest.

Eevee and Growlithe watches as they trainer got impale in the chest, well at they point of view, the white-haired saw the boss stringer and at the last moments he caught the stringer and it was really close to his chest but it did ripe his new hoodie an little bit, then he reaches his fist and yelled** ''HELL FANG''**, then then boss of the swarm went crashing though dozens of trees and it stop itself and saw Ragna was still standing, 'Damn It!' and Ragna looked at the hole in his hoodie and he sort of like it, 'okay now I need to finish this' and he watches the boss trying to keep itself in the air, **''DEAD SPIKE''** and giant shark head come out of the surface and the beast open it jaw and try to hit the boss but it move out of the way but it did hit the Beedrills behind the boss, and the swarm was now attacking Ragna but was cut off by the flames of Growlithe, as the puppy's was holding off the swarm, Ragna is staring the boss down and the boss was hurt, and if he right he need one more hit and that, so he rushed the boss and it dodge the right and leg hook's from the white-haired and it tries to get hit as well and they chase each other all over the forest and they were really fast, this gone on for a full minute until the Beedrill boss finally land a hit on Ragna leg.

'Fuck' and the stab got him to the ground and he yelled ''Okay! That It!'', then he jump at the boss and he turns in the air and his foot engulfed in blue flames **''GAUNTLET HADES!''.**

***End Music***

the boss can't react in time, instant it got kick in the face and with another spin kick, this time that was it as it soar the air, as the boss hit the ground the boss purple aura went into the Azure and the other beedrills fall to the ground and some of them turned into yellow cocaoon, the boss form into normal Beedrill and it was bit bigger than the beedrill, 'so that was the leader' and he looked at his Pokemon and there were tried, then he remembers the Weedle and looked at his hood and it was still there and it was still scared and Ragna grab the Bug and puts it down, and he walks and he Pokemon right behind and said ''take care of yourself'' and he waved his hand to the bug, but the Weedle ran up to the white-haired ''huh'', it grab his leg and circle around him and Ragna got down as low as he can to the bug and the bug went into Ragna bags and got out a Pokeball, Ragna looked at the ball, then he pick it up and press it again the bug and 1,2,3 and Ragna just caught his first Pokemon as soon as he caught it the bug come right out then the bug ran up his hood, ''Okay what is it with Pokemon and using me as a ride?'' and the puupy's climb into the white-haired, Eevee on top, Growlithe in his arms, and the newest is in the hood, but he remembers something, pulled out his PokeDex and see who called him and with Oak help he looked though the Dex and finally he saw call list, but who called him?.

…

**Missed Call: Leaf Green**

…

…*sigh*…''of course'' Ragna is now going to talk to this girl soon,

As Ragna looked at the List of a call he did only have one but he saw Oak number on it, and the other Kids even Gary, and he look though the Dex once more and he through how his pokemon are doing, so he looks at Weedle Data

**Weedle, the Hairy Bug.**

**Level:5 **

'Okay, we can work with.' As he looks in his hood and see the Bug fast asleep and he looked back at the Dex.

**Personal: Relaxed and Naughtly**

**Move: Poison Sting**

'Okay, we can still work on that'

**Stat in total: 66**

**HP: 20**

**Atk: 11**

**Def: 9**

**Spec Atk: 8**

**Spec Def: 8**

**Spd: 9**

…'okay, now I need to work on Weedle, really hard now but what about Eevee and Growlithe?', as Ragna turns to Eevee data.

**Hey guy, so I going to make another story so and why because this one is in my mind for a long time now, but I still will be working on ''A Grim Reaper Quest'' and I work on them both and it one of the unique stories and I hope you guys can love it like this one, so here the preview.**

A shot of a ruin city cover in lava and monster and the air was a white creature flying in an aura, and the white creature land on top of a destroy building.

''My Name is Silver the Hedgehog, and this is my dark past'' then a shot of silver with a purple cat ''and this is my best friends, Blaze'' and shot of blue hedgehog and many other animals ''and this sonic and his friends, and I became one of his friends but, one day the evil attack'' shows a bald man in a red jacket, ''and he got all seven chaos emeralds and he was about to destroy everything I love, so I stop with everything I got and I save everyone, but at a little cost, and I didn't die, I was transported to another world and I feel different'' and a shot of Silver laying on the ground ''and this is my new life story''

**So yeah Silver the hedgehog is going to be the hero of this story and when I done I going to show you when I done with it, you guys are left in the dark for now, and with that.**

**This is Lux Out.**

**Ver. 2.0**

**Well for this one i simply fixed Eevee and Growlithe Level's and i put their gender in their profile **


	7. The Rocky Truth

**Hey guy it's lux and I been working on the timeline some more and I been doing a nuzlocke challenge on Pokemon insurgence and I beat it and my god it was hard on the elite four and the champion only 4 survive, I was sad and I lost two of my longest team member's…Gem and Hax *crying* I Sorry Gem…I Shouldn't Have Switch you In On That Earth Power! And Hax I forget that Mewtwo had Ice Beam that And I miss you guy…*Flip over Table***

…

…

…

**I sorry, let's get to the questions**

**black sun 123: **ah thank you and I know, so yeah I knew this question will come up, so I don't know what to do, I mean I guess I can do a harem if you guy wants but you don't want, I just do a poll.

**Blue: **well yes and no, I going to give Ragna a weapon **(spoiler alert)** and it Aegislash but until Kalos sorry, for the conjuring weapon I think about it and it okay if you swear in your review but not straight to me okay?

**Thank you Black Sun and Blue, and yeah I do a poll, and with that and it will last for three days and with that.**

**This is Lux Enjoy.**

***Route 2***

Ragna was looking at his Dex and Eevee data and Eevee level up by 4 levels and now it was level 19 and Ragna was shocked at this and he looked at Growlithe and it level up by 2 and now it was level 22 and he still have to train Weedle and so as he was about to walk he stop, he turned around to see.

''**Arceus**'' and the white-haired was right, it was the creator standing in front of Ragna.

''**I see you doing well'' Arceus** looked at Ragna three Pokemon and fast asleep they were, ''No more games **Arceus** tell me what the hell I was brought here!?'' Ragna stare at the creator and he nodded **''Very well, you see I brought you here to stop and destroy an infection going around and made by the human of this world, it causing Pokemon to lose their mind and become tools, and worse they made it strong enough just for me, and my other creation.'' Arceus **looked back at the ground.

Ragna was thinking about the ''Infection'' and it may be that purple stuff that the Pokemon has, ''okay, but how come you can't do this?'' he adjusted his arm because Growlithe was about to wake up.

**Arceus** looked up at the white-haired and spoke **''because I can't if I touch that infection, I lose everything, and if my two greatest creations get caught I have to restart everything'', Arceus **turn to stare at the sky and saw cloud, **''because I love my world and these human *sighs* I had to restart the world 7 times now, the 6****th**** time I was almost caught''** and the creator turn around to Ragna **''Ragna the Bloodedge, my creation's can control of time and space, so that why I restart, they can go through time and space and they can find me'' Arcues **then walks toward and he lift one his legs **''Ragna, there are these suppler and they make this infection and it calls ''Project Z'' and it said to put the Pokemon mind to sleep and it boosted it the user in all ways, and you can uses this on your Pokemon, Don't worry they be okay'' **Ragna look's at his Pokemon and saw how the infection dose **''But beware if you overuse it, the infeaction will take over your Pokemon and you'', ''in those 6****th**** restarts I found 6 suppler and there more, but I don't want to risk everything, so I have you to go and find them, can you do that?'', **''that it?, yeah I can do it'' and he put his left hand on his hip with a grin but it fade when he asks ''What happened if I wasn't with Red, Leaf and Ash?'' Ragna thought of the rat boss and how crazy it was, **''don't worry they survive and someone help them'' **Ragna was reviled and he looked at the creator and he knew what he has to do now **'**'Thank** Arceus**'' the creator nodded and he turned around and open a portal but he felt something hits his head and he went into a Pokeball.

…

1

…

2

…

3

…

***BOOM***

The ball was destroyed (**Arceus **use Old God Temple)

''**WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?'' Arceus **staring at the white-haired and he simply shrugged his shoulders as he didn't give a fuck, **''YOU KNOW I CAN DESTROY YOU!?'', **Ragna walks past Arceus and said ''I wanted to know if I can catch you'' and he waved the creator.

**Arceus** was standing there and he can't believe that happened he simply open walk through the portal and he mutters under his breath **''Not yet, but you need to earn it.''**

***With Ragna***

Ragna was walking down the road and he looked over his Dex and he got a picture of the creator and he searches the Dex and _**'No Data' **_and that wasn't shocked and he has to find these suppliers and he thought he should look in a nearby town or something but where to start.

Then he came across some Pokemon and they were those Rattata and some bird, so he woke up Weedle, ''Hey wake up'' and Weedle got up and saw it new trainer, ''now let's train'' and Weedle looked at the Pokemon and it nodded ''Okay let do it.''

***20 minutes later***

Ragna and his puppy's watches as Weedle trying it best and level by 11 level and it didn't stop once and something was wrong it was glowing after he defeat a Pokemon and now the glows was brighter, and by the look's of it this is evolution the old man talk about, and it did and a blue light surround the bug and it turns into a yellow cocoon and fell to the ground and it didn't move, Ragna walk over and picked up the yellow cocoon and looked all over it, and it got out the Dex and scan it.

'_**Kakuna, The Cocoon, Almost incapable of moving, this Pokemon use harden to shell itself to protect it's from predators.**_ Ragna looked at Kakuna and he was having second thought about this Pokemon, but a ramble can be heard inside the cocoon and a spear come out of the back, and a yellow bee came out and it was a Beedrill, the Beedrill hover to Ragna and it's wrapped it two drill around Ragna neck and it fell asleep and Ragna wasn't scared if anything he happy for it, Ragna pet the bee and he sent his new Beedrill in his Pokeball, and he sees his other Pokemon and there were scare.

***Pewter City***

A kid was playing with a wild Pidgey and he saw a white-haired and he had on his left emerald green-eye and on the right blood red-eye, the kid stares as the stranger

Everyone is looking at Ragna because not many people will carry their Pokemon and Ragna put on his hood because too try to hide his hair, he's had have different color eyes and white-haired and in this world he 12, and by the look's of it people are already be watched and he can feel it, until he came across a building that stands out from the rest, it had a Pokeball symbol on it and he stared at the at building until ***Rigged* **the Pokedex was rigging again and he answers without looking who it was, he looked at the screen, ''hello?'', then a female voice spoked ''Hey Ragn-'' Ragna hugged up the Dex as fast as he can, it was leaf and he knows it but he just can't with the girl right now.

The Dex rigged again and he just put it away and he just wanted to heal his Pokemon and he walks got to the center and heals his Pokemon, but the Dex didn't stop once and everyone is looking at the white-haired, Ragna finally pick it up and he said ''hello?'', ''Hey Dare You!'' and Leaf yelled at him, ''Who Don't Answer A Phone Call From Their Girlfriend!'', 'wait what the fuck!?' as Ragna thought how it was Leaf trying to mass with him, but he got an idea, this might be the way to get payback to play along and he had a smug look and reply, ''oh come on ''dear'' you know I was busy'' as he looked at his screen, Leaf was smirking and she know what Ragna trying to do, then she said ''oh I can never stay mad at you'' and Ragna smug was gone and this ''payback'' was going horrible, and he shouted ''Okay I Need To Go!'' and Leaf said playful ''ah do you have too?'' Leaf said softly ''YES!'' Ragna close the Dex and he was hiding his blush, he was trying to get back at Leaf but it backfires really hard, and everyone was now eyeing even more, and Ragna just put his head down and he walks to a Pokemon centre.

***10 minutes later***

Ragna walk back to the building and watches as a kid walks out from the building and he asks ''hey kid, what that building'' and the kid respond ''it a gym and the leader is hard'' Ragna tilts his head a little ''his name is brock and he uses rock-type Pokemon'' and the kid walk away, Ragna walk into the ''Gym''

***Pewter City Gym***

He walks into the gym and a man came up to him and ask ''are you here to challenge the gym'' and Ragna nodded and the man said ''and what your name?' Ragna simply said ''it Ragna'', ''Okay now go ahead'' and he step aside and he saw a rock field and saw one kid and he looked to the side and they were some people watching and he walks toward the field and the kid stand in front of him and he looked down ''hey kid, can you move'' and the kid got out his Pokeball and said ''Sorry but if you want to get to Brock you have to go through me'' and Ragna couldn't hit a kid, and he want to see what a gym leader is, so he got out Pokeball ''okay fine'' and he sent out ''Beedrill' and the yellow bee was sent out and it was sharping its drill and it was staring at the kid and the kid took a step back and he sent his Pokemon ''Diglett!'' and a little brown thing appear and Ragna scan it '_**'Diglett, the Mole Pokemon,**_ _**Lives about one yard underground where it feeds on plant roots. It sometimes appears above ground.'' **_He put away the Dex and looked at the kid ''Okay let's do this!'' the kid was happy.

***Play Pokemon Battle Th-***

Before the battle start Beedrill lung at the Diglett and it was stabbing it non-stop and it was smiling everything it did until it faint, and it flew back to Ragna with a smile on it face, Ragna was shocked at his new Pokemon and he checks his Dex and looked at Beedrill page.

**Beedrill, The Poison Bee Pokemon**

**Level: 16**

**Personal: Naughty and Relaxed **

**Hate to Lose**

**Stat in total: 202**

**Hp: 51**

**Atk: 41**

**Def: 19**

**Spec Atk: 24**

**Spec Def: 31**

**Spd: 35**

he put away his Pokedex and Beedrill was waiting and the kids was scare and he was hiding another Pokeball and the little kid step aside and Ragna walk past him with Beedrill right behind him, now he was in front of this Brock guy and he was watching Ragna and he toss out a Pokeball and the light form into a Rock with arm and has eyes and he gets down from his rock to see the white-haired.

''Welcome to the Pewter City Gym'' the man said ''and how many badges you have?'' and Ragna responds ''uh...none'' and Brock walk back and spoke ''I see your Beedrill is...'' and he looked behind him to see the bee sharping its drill, this scared Brock a little bit, but he kept his cool and said ''is...ready to go now'' and he got into a stance and spoked ''Now lets me show you my Rock-hard Pokemon can do.''

***Play Gym Battle Theme***

Ragna got into his fighting stance and he was ready, ''hm, what are you doing? Brock looked at the white-haired, ''What I'm going to fight with my Pokemon?'' Ragna simply said, and Brock said ''hm...you know your Pokemon can only fight'' Ragna was about to yelled but Beedrill was ready, Ragna finally agree and shouted ''Beedrill use Fury Attack'' it chase at the Geodude and it curls up to a ball and Beedrill stab the rock and he kept on going and the rock punch the bee and Beedrill went in and tries to stab the rock and it hit but nothing and Brock yelled ''Geodude, use Rock Throw'' and the Rock grab the chuck a rock on the side and it toss the rock at Beedrill and it dodge the rock, then the bee was having trouble, then Ragna was thinking about switching with bee but as he pulled out a Pokeball Beedrill saw it trainer and rushed at Ragna and it drill was it edge of Ragna neck, the Ragna saw the anger in it eyes, Beedrill stare at it ''trainer.''

Ragna saw it anger and he thought back about it and did wake him up and he trained him for 20 minutes straight and he did go thought 2 evolution, so maybe the bee was angry at him and Ragna put back the ball and he stare at the Beedrill and Brock asks ''are you okay?'' and his was concerned, Ragna felt guilty for it and Beedrill turn away to face the Rock and Ragna just have to use Beedrill for this, at first he wanted to see how good Beedrill was and now he had this.

Ragna then said ''It okay, just a little disagreement'' and Brock was confused at first but besides to go with it, ''okay now let begin again'' and Beedrill went back to the but Ragna grab it by it drill and it looked to the white-haired, ''do you want to win this?'' and Beedrill nodded, ''but first I sorry for training you like that'' Ragna pulls out his hand and Beedrill just looked at Ragna and it turns around, Ragna knew that he do that but he tries ''fine but let do this'' and the battle started again.

Beedrill went back and it had it smiles again, then Ragna pulled up his sleeve and he lifts his right arm to show the Aruze and he closes his eyes and he spoke **''Restriction 666 released''** as he was saying these word blue flame surround the white-haired ** ''dimensional interference field-deployed idea engine activate''** and the blue fire got bigger and bigger then Ragna shot open his eyes and shouted **''BlazBlue! Activate!'' **and Ragna now englued in the flame then he need some way to give Beedrill his power so the thing he can think of was a line or a string, so he thought of a string, and the blue flame form into a string and it connected to Beedrill, and Beedrill was surrounded in a dome and it was black and it cracks and yellow light was coming from it and he burst open and Beedrill was different and it looked like the boss that Ragna fourth in Route 2.

Beedrill saw its new body and Beedrill was...''huh?''...shanking, Ragna was looking at Beedrill and it shanking, Ragna saw this and he just remember what happened on Route 2, Ragna was really feeling, like a ass, he just turn Beedrill into something it feared, and it stares at the rock and purple arua was surround it and it was making weird noises and Ragna rushed at Beedrill and he grabs the bee, then Beedrill turns around to the white-haired and it lifts its Drill and Brock was about to stop this but he saw as Ragna was looking deep in its eyes and the purple was fading away, ''I sorry, but I never have a Pokemon before and I don't know to do this...I just'' Ragna drop his head and Beedrill hug his trainer and it smiles and it turns back to the rock, ''Okay, let's do this'', Brock saw as the white-haired just bond with his Pokemon and he shouted ''now that you just, if I guessing correctly, you two are okay now?'' Ragna respond ''yeah, sorry for the show'', Brock just smile and Ragna just smiles.

Beedrill stare at the rock and Ragna shouted ''Beedrill use Poison String!'', then Beedrill shot out a pink needle from it stringer and it hit the rock, then the rock was got hit back and it was still okay but it was holding itself and Ragna yelled ''Okay, now use Fury Attacks'' and Beedrill then stab the rock and Brock shouted ''Geodude use Defense Curl'' and the Rock curls up and Beedrill stab it multiple times until, Beedrill stopped it attacks and it flew back to Ragna and the Geodude was still up and Brock thought 'wait, why is it going back?' and Brock shouted ''Geodude now our chance, use-'' but Geodude just felled down on the ground and Ragna just smiles and he said ''you forget about that Poison String have a low chance to Poison'' and Brock saw it Geodude and it was poison.

the living rock faint and Ragna thought the next Pokemon will be hard and it was and Brock sent out a giant snake rock and it was really big and he asks ''do you want to keep going?'' and Ragna looked at Beedrill and it nodded Ragna shouted ''Beedrill use Fury Attacks '' and the bee went for the kill, as It attacks non-stop.

Ragna saw that Beedril attacks did do some damage but not as much to the rock snake, Ragna felt a burning feeling all over his body and he fell to the ground 'Damn it! my body is on fire!' then Beedrill looked back to it trainer then it felt the fire in it body and Brock saw this chance and he shout ''Onix uses Tackle!'' and the snake chased at Beedrill and tackle the Bee, as Beedrill hit the Gym wall it took a lot of damage and Ragna felt more pain like he was the one who got hit, then he saw as Beedrill struggle to stand up, Ragna runs over to Beedrill and he got it up and Brock asks ''you still want to keep going?'' Ragna nodded.

and he got back to the stage and with his Beedrill and it stares at the rock, Brock was looking at the Bee and the white-haired and see how different they were, Ragna shouted, ''Beedrill use Fury attack'' Beedrill dash at the snake and it attacks hurt the snake and it hit 5 times and the snake was hurt and Brock was shocked how powerful they got, then you shouted yelled ''Onix use Skull Bash!'' Onix curl up and it staring at the Beedrill and Ragna shouted ''Beedrill!'' and more flame came out from the Azure and it went into one of Beedrill Drill and it forms into giant blue drill and Ragna saw it and yelled ''Go!'' and Beedrill rushed at the snake and Brock shouted ''Now, Onix'' and the two rushed toward each other and their clash and Onix was giving it all and Beedrill wasn't holding back and it drill got faster and faster until.

***End theme***

Beedrill over-power it and it land the hits and Onix fall to the ground and Brock was shocked that he lost like that and how powerful this Beedrill was, Ragna walks up toward him and asks ''Can I get my badge now?'' and Brock sigh and he hand Ragna the boulder badge and Ragna wanted to get this over with, then he looked at the badge 'Okay maybe I do this gym thing' and he put it away and brock spoked ''you know if you going to collect all eight gym badge, you better go to Cerulean Gym next, and good luck'' and Ragna walk to the door and Beedrill change back flew up right behind Ragna and it wrapped it drill around his trainer's neck.

Ragna got outside and that was easy at first, and he needs to find the infection and he got his bag and he looked at his map he got from Oak and he find Cerulean city and it wasn't far from it and he can get some information, he just needed to go through Route 3, so he walks toward the center to heal his Beedrill, and he needs something for this burning feeling in his body.

***Dark Void***

''**That human, he so was** **reckless'**'** Arceus** was watching Ragna and he was still thinking about how he was almost caught and if he has a mouth he smiles, **''One day Ragna, One day.''**

**Hey Guy and yes I change the gym battle because i rushed the first time, then I try to fixed...but I rushed it, so now I do the poll right after this is upload and make should to vote and one more thing.**

**In Memory**

**Gem the Gigalith**

**Level: 93**

**Personal: Clam, like to eat**

**Caught: Tenlor Cave **

**Hax the Haxours**

**Level: 94**

**Personal: Brave, often lost in thought**

**Caught: Glassy Area, Misson 1**

**These two were killed in the Champion Battle, and I love them and when they died, I cries a little in real life, they made this far and long-time members, Gem was a great defense and he K.O Kyure and I sorry I force you against flygon but Star got it, and Hax I sorry that the ice beam one-hit killed you, but you destroy London team and I love you, so why did I use them because I wanted them to get in the hall of fame, and but they became legends. **

**If you guys want I can try to remember what happened on my run and I can tell you what happened to everyone, But it a one-shot and with that.**

**This Lux Out.**

**Ver. 1.5 i just clean up some line and Project Pokemon Insurgence is canceled, because i hvae horribe memory's so yeah**


	8. The Rest Rest

***Lux walks in with a cup of coffee and sunglasses* Hello Ladies and Gentlemen, and yes I doing a new intro, I been working on my timeline again and with my sibling bugging me this one took a little bit of time, but with that.**

**This Is Lux, Enjoy The Show. **

***Route 3***

Ragna was walking thought more trees and the sun was hot, as it shines down on the young white-haired, it did not help that his three Pokemon were riding on him like a car, and the shade wasn't helping at all, the sun just shine through and there that thing that happened after the Gym battle, he got Beedrill healed up and listen to what that Brock guy said.

***2 Hour Ago***

When he got to the center, he open his map and found out where to go, when he got Beedrill back Beedrill didn't looked at Ragna and it went into it Pokeball, Ragna felt kind of a dick, but Eevee ran up to Ragna head and looked down to see it white-haired master ''Eev?'' Ragna got a hold of Eevee and told it ''hey it okay'' and Eevee lick Ragna's face.

Then the other puppy ran to him and started to lick him as well ''H-hey'' and after Ragna got the puppy's off him, he picks up Beedrill's Pokeball and stares at it, then Brock walk in the center and Ragna thought he was here to heal his Pokemon but…

''Ah Nurse Joy, It So Great To See Your Petty Face Again!'' Brock then reach for her hand and keep on saying things ''you have beautiful hair'' things like that, Ragna was just glancing at him, he couldn't take this anymore so he got up with Growlithe in his arms with Eevee on top he started to walk toward the door.

When Brock was flirting with the nurse, then he noticed Ragna heading toward the door and he remembers something ''Hey you'' and he turned to Nurse Joy ''I Be Back My Love!'' and she had a Nervous Smile, Brock ran toward Ragna, and this got the white-haired attention.

Ragna tried to keep on walking until Brock was to close to ignore so he turned around to the Rock user ''yeah?'' and the man pulled out a dice? ''I forget to give you this'' and Ragna took the dice ''this is TM, and you can teach this to your Pokemon'' and the label was _'TM 39 Rock Tomb'_ he put it away in his bag and headed toward the door ''what with your Beedrill?'' Ragna stopped right there and his hand was on the door bar.

''I have seen some trainer and their pokemon fight, but that was something else'' Ragna just stood there, ''…''

Brock stood there as well but he said ''I never did get your name'' and the white-haired turned slightly and said ''it Ragna'' and then Ragna sifted his eyes back to the door ''Pokemon are a part of you, never forget that'' then Ragna exit the center.

***Present Time***

Ragna thought about it somehow his head started to ache like hell, he shrugged it out and push on, he didn't notice that more Pokemon were riding on him, a Pidgey and a Spearow were on his shoulders and a Rattata on his back and a Sandshrew riding on his leg.

Eevee and Growlithe didn't mind the other Pokemon on their trainer, Ragna eyes were blinking and he can barely keep his eyes open, he started to limp a little, and he forget to check that burning pain in the center, then he let go of Growlithe, then…

'What The-'

***THUD***

His body drops like that, the Pokemon surround the white-haired Eevee circle his trainer and try to lick his face and nothing Growlithe bark in his ear and still nothing, Eevee and Growlithe was freaking out, the other Pokemon were still there watching the puppy's freaking out.

Eevee then shout **''Is He Dead!?'' **the brown puppy then turned to Growlithe **''No, he still alive'' **Eevee was relief **''So what happened?''** Growlithe sniff Ragna again and said **''he must of pass from the sun and he was walking all this time with little rest'' **Eevee then told Growlithe **''now that you mention it, I didn't see him eat or drink once ''**they turned to Ragna and did feed them, but they never seen Ragna eat.

''**So we just have to found food and some water'' **the two puppies were planning what to do, the other Pokemon wanted to join in so the Pidgey said **''we're help''**, Eevee and Grwolithe turned to the Pokemon, Eevee was the first to asks **''are you sure''** and the Pokemon nodded then the Spearow said **''besides, he really soft to lay on'' **all the Pokemon nodded at this was still inside it Pokemon and he saw everything, it just wanted to sleep but it was hard too with this rough Pokeball floor, Beedrill was mad at Ragna but he missed sleeping on him, but he wanted to still out of this but...

Beedrill was sent outside from it Pokeball and he turned to see Eevee smiling nervously and his Pokeball beside Eevee, Eevee spoked before Beedrill could do everything **''Hey Beedrill'' **Beedrill sighs and he knew what he needed for, **''you need me to watch ''your'' trainer well you're looking for food?'' **and Eevee nodded **''…Fine''**

Eevee and the other begin to look for food or water, Beedrill was hovering there with it trainer still face down on the ground, and Beedrill wanted to go back to its Pokeball but if he did something might happen and he won't have a soft bed anymore and he gets food from him, so if he dies, Beedrill has to live on its own.

Beedrill grew tired by the second and he turned to his unconscious trainer, it wanted it sleeps so it flew over to him and he put the white-haired against a tree and it lay down on Ragna's lap and it drifts off to sleep.

***With the crew of Pokemon***

The crew of Pokemon went looking for some foods or water but nothing so far, the crew looked and looked but they only found one Oran Berry, Growlithe was the first one to see it **''Look!'' **and with his paw he pointed to the single Oran Berry, the Pokemon cheers and the birds went to go get the berry when they were getting the berry Eevee cheerfully said **''you know I don't want to jinx us but this is eas-''**

Right when he said that a Pidgeotto came and sweep the berry and flew away.

''…''

***SMACK***

With Growlithe smacking Eevee behind his head, the crew of Pokemon rushed after the Pidgeotto.

***Viridian Forest ***

Viridian Forest went back to calm with the Infected Beedrill finally defeated, all the Pokemon that got infected was turned back to normal, and now everything was back to it was before.

Well, there were three kids walking through the forest, one had a red jacket and with a Charmander walking beside him, and the other one had a blue jacket with a Pikachu on his shoulder and an orange-haired girl, these are Red and Ash Ketchum, and the orange-haired was named Misty

Red and Ash walking through a forest with the orange-haired following them, this is because Ash ''borrow'' her bike and now Misty is following them until Ash gives Misty a new bike.

The three were walking, until Ash noticed something ''Hey Red?'' Red to his brother ''yeah?''

Ash then pointed off the path to a little area with trees laying on the ground and far from the scene but close enough to see, a small crater, ''I wonder what made that?'' and the brother looked at the scene and Ash-

''AAAAHHHHH!''

The brothers turn to misty as she was screaming to a… little green bug.

''Get it Away From Me!'' and brothers looked to each other as they continue to watch as the girl scream and cry like a little kid, and Ash walked up to her and she was still screaming, ''Come On!, Get It Away From Me!''

''So you're afraid of bugs?'' Red asks well he getting his Pokedex.

''Of Course! Bugs Are The Three Most Disgusting Things In The World!'' and Ash picks up the little bug and said ''beside from you, what the other disgusting thing?'' ''HEY!'' the orange shouted as she was grinding her teeth ''AhAhAh!'' Red burst out laughing, then Ash lets the little Bugs down on the ground.

''Okay You!'' he pointed at the green bug ''you're will be my first Pokemon'' and the green bugs tilts its head, and he got out his Pokedex, _**''Catertpie, the worm Pokemon, Its feet are tipped with suction pads that enable it to climb slopes and walls'' **_

Ash then got out a Pokeball and he shouted ''Pokeball, GO!'' he toss the ball fast and it hit the little bug on its head and it went inside the ball, ash was staring intensely at the ball and Red was watching as well, Pikachu was talking with Charmander.

The Ball stood still and it rounded one, then twice, then finally ***click*** Ash's eyes widen, he rushed to the ball and started to jump around ''I Did It!" and Red was proud for his brother, Ash let out Caterpie and he shows it in front of Red face and said ''Look Red!''

Red remember the first time when he caught Poliwag, Ash was really jealous that day, ''okay Ash, let go already" and he stands up, ''we need to get to pewter city, and if we get there maybe I battle you'' and Ash shot up and shouted ''Race You!'' and he ran off

'he never changes' and he started to run with Charmander and Pikachu trying to keep up with Ash, ''Hey!'' with misty running after them.

***With The Pokemon Crew***

The Crew of Pokemon were hot on the Pidgeotto tail, they ran through the trees and there was an opening, they now in an open field with a lake nearby, and the Pidgeotto saw this and it flew into the sky, and the crew saw this and the bird's rushed after it, Pidgey and Spearow were close to Pidgeotto and Pidgey tried to use tackle, but Pidgeotto took a sharp turn, the Pidgeotto was holding the Oran berry tightly and it shouted.

''**Why Are You Chasing Me!'' **as it keeps making sharp turns **''We Saw It First!'' **with Spearow yelling as it trying to keep up with the big bird** ''Early Pidgey gets the Caterpie'' **as the big bird taunted and Pidgey shouted **''Come On Jack! Let's Us Have It'' **and the Pidgeotto stopped in its track **''Percy?'' **and let's go of the berry.

''**The Berry!'' **the Rattata shouted and the berry was hurdling toward the lake, but it was close to the shore and it reachable, so Eevee and Growlithe were the fastest and they rushed to the lake and if they jump they can get it-

''Karp''

they to seen a golden Magikarp Jump from the lake and it caught the berry and it was now staring at the Pokemon with the shocked look's ''Karp?'' then the bird's finally come down** ''and I can't believe it, you grew so much'' **the Pidgeotto was talking with Pigdey and Spearow having to listen to the talk.

''**and you made friends'' **Jack then noticed the crew shocked faces** ''what happened?''** he finally got a looked at the gold Magikarp holding the berry in its mouth **''Oh, right'' **it was weird, the Magikarp didn't move at all.

The purple mouse got a rock and chuck it at the Magikarp and…still nothing, the crew huddle and Eevee was the first to start off, **''so do we take it?''** and Growlithe said **''no if we try to take it, it will swim away'' **and the group nodded, **''but if we don't do anything, it swims away anyways, and I said we take it with us'' **the purple mouse said with clenching it fist.

As the group was discussing what to do with the goldfish, the Magikarp shallow the berry and was still there, staring at them, the huddle broke up **''okay, so we all decided to take the fish with us?''** Growlithe was making sure if there going to do this.

everyone nodded and when they turn around, they couldn't see the berry anywhere and Sandshrew asks** ''ah, w-where the berry''** and they all had the same thought **'t-that f-fish'**

Everyone was ready to charge but Eevee was the first one to moved **''AAAAHHHHH!**_'' _and Eevee lunge at Magiakrp and after some splash and waiting under the water, Magikarp got toss onto the ground, then Eevee came onto land, then shake off the water.

''**Let's go back''** Eevee then started to drag the fish back to Ragna, the other Pokemon looked at each other as the little puppy kept on walking.

***With Ragna***

Beedrill was still sleeping soundly on Ragna lap, but a rustle coming from the bush nearby and Beedrill shot its eyes open, and he rushed at the bush and yellow powder and Beedrill stopped at the last moments and flew away, Beedrilll was waiting for something to happen.

But all that came out was a girl with a dark dress on and a Bulbasaur by her side, and she was staring at Beedrill for a second but her eyes landed on Ragna, well his arm, ''just who are you? Ragna'' and the girl walk forward and Beedrill was now in front of her with his drill pointed at her.

'Woah, easy there'' then she hold up a Pokedex and Beedrill got a looked at the Pokedex and Beedrill lower his drills, ''I just wanted to talk with him'' she said with a soft voice, and Beedrill looked at the Bulbasaur who was sitting down and staring at a tree, then back at the girl.

But Beedrill was not fully trusting this girl, But Beedrill was too tire to deal with this, so it kept a close eye on her as it hovers to the side, ''thank you'' and she walked up to Ragna ''hello Ragna'' and nothing, as Ragna was like a lifeless doll, but there was still some small breath but they were short and heavy.

The girl knee down to Ragna and she got closer to his arm, This arm was something else it was cover in black straps, she got ahold of his new sweater and- ''d-don't'' with Ragna got ahold of her before she could do anything, and the girl smiles ''you know, it rude to grab a girl like that'' and she let's go of the young reaper.

''A-and it rude to looked a guy's arm when he unconscious'' he said weakly, and he was still laying against the tree, he can barely move as if, with the burning feeling still there, so he was helpless right now ''s-so Leaf, why you're here?'' and she smiles was now a sly smile.

'Is she going to flirt with me again?' and Ragna thought was running wild, and his headache came back 'ah! Damn you **Arceus**' Ragna put his hand to comfort the pain in his head, and Leaf got something out from her pocket.

''Open up'' and she got a small berry and she held it out, Ragna simply stare at the berry, it was an Oran berry, but Ragna didn't know this, ''come on, it an Oran berry, it ok to eat'' and each word she keeps lean closer to Ragna.

And Ragna tries to push away from her, then he finally said something ''why do you always mess with me?'' and she stopped, the white-haired saw her smile fade away.

''do I annoyed you?''

And the Grim Reaper did it again, Leaf was staring at Ragna with her eyes on the reach of tears, she might trying to screw with him again, but this was real, ''…'' and nothing came out from his lips, sure she can be… flirty, but he never got to really know her, even Ash and Red, but Gray, he was just an asshole.

And she did mess with him, but Ragna feeling bad beside to try to make her feel better ''…no, but you have to tone the flirt down, got it?'' and Leaf had her smiles back ''ok, but only if you eat this'' and she holds out the berry again.

''…'' Ragna grab the berry and sigh ''...fine...'' and he stared at the berry, then took a bite from the blue berry and his eyes widen, ''…damn, this is good'' and he tossed the rest of the berry and a smile form on his face.

''and he can smile'' he looked to Green ''what does that mean?'' and Green cheerful said ''you always had that serious look on your face'' and she started to walk away ''well, I just wanted to talk with you and see how are you'' then Bulbasaur ran beside her.

''Leaf one more thing'' and she turned around to the white-haired ''give me back my wallet'' he said with a serious looked ''aw'' and she got out Ragna dark wallet and she tossed it to him ''and my money'' and Green stopped again, but she pulled out the money and walk up to him placing the money in his hand.

With Green giving him his money back she turned around and Ragna shouted ''we battle next time we meet, were battle'' and she walks into the forest with the little Bulbasaur wave at Ragna.

After the talk with Green, the young grim reaper was presented to Eevee and Growlithe with some other Pokemon dragging a golden fish and Beedrill was still hovering there.

''What the-'' Eevee saw Ragna and it ran up to him and started to lick his face, ''hey stop it'' with Growlithe joining in, and the white-haired pulled off the puppy's and now he thinks about it, he was raised by a cat, so should he hate dogs? He read some books about Dogs and Cats not getting along.

But besides that Ragna saw the wild Pokemon and he looked at Eevee, ''what happened?'' and Eevee just jump down and he shoves the golden fish toward Ragna and it smiles.

''…What?''

***Unknown Location***

''Sir'' a pink-haired walk up to a man sitting a chair facing the window, and the man turned ''what is it, Lassie?''

The Pink-haired then said ''your reports, Project Mewtwo is still stable, and Project Z effect is more powerful then before and last longer, but some Pokemon will go crazy if we added too much'' and she looked at his report again ''but we word that the Beedrill in Viridian Forest, was defeated by a white-haired kid, and somehow got rid of the infection'' and this caught his attention.

''B-But, the research team how where this child is heading, should we send a team to take care of him'' and Giovanni smirk and he turned to face her ''no'' Lassie then question her boss choice ''B-but sir''

Giovanni hold up his hand and she shut her mouth, ''I have my reason'' and he stood up and walk toward her, ''I want to see this boy get stronger'' and Lassie was going to regret but asks ''W-why is it that, S-sir?'' and Grivonnio was now grinning ''he could be a proud member of Team Rocket''

''T-there one more thing sir'' and she flips over to a picture of a young red-haired kid with a dark jacket on with red highlight ''W-we t-think W-we F-found H-him…'' Grivonnio grabs the clipboard and stares at it for a long time and Lassie broke the silence ''S-sir?''

''Where was this?'' not taking his eyes off the board.

''in the Johto regions'' and he gave the board back and he walked back to his chairs, and he spoke with a dark tone ''if any member see him and the white-haired, tell them not to go everywhere near them'' and Lassie wrote it down, ''but if there two starts the fight, you may fight back, but no harm will come to them'' and after that Lassie left and Grivonnio.

''I hope you still remember me'' and he pulled the picture again ''Silver''

***Back With The Young Reaper***

Well Ragna will feel better and he can move again but the thing was, he was turning into a be bus for Pokemon at this point, all the Pokemon were riding Ragna now, but Ragna did catch most of them and the Pidgeotto flew off after what Ragna have to guess talking, and he ran out of Pokeball for the gold Magikarp, then there was the night coming so Ragna gets His Pokemon off and he sat down by a tree.

'I think I made the wrong choice here' as he closes his eyes, relaxing from carrying Pokemon 'maybe I should have stayed dead, No worlds need a Grim Reaper' but he eyes open when he seen Eevee curl up to his chest, then Growlithe nuzzle up to Ragna head, then Beedrill lay down on Ragna lap, and the other Pokemon took they stop and fell asleep 'Or not' then he smiled as he fell asleep as well.

***Sitting down on a black with several cups of coffee laying around'' Hey Ladies and Gentlemen as you see I did drinking too much coffee again, but I fine and my laptop is still broken even one month, yes I know that might sound like an excuse, but it not.**

**But anyways this did longer to make and I have to restart once, as I read through it, it was rushed and boring so yeah, and another milestone, the Grim Reaper Quest has 2,500 Views in total and thanks again, but with that.**

**This is Lux, Hope to See You Again.**

**Pokemon on Hand: 8**

**Eevee (Male), Growlithe (Male), Beedrill (Male), Pidgey (Male), Spearow (Female), Sandshrew (Male), Rattata (Female) Magikarp (?) (still not caught).**

**Pokemon in Oak Lab: 0**


End file.
